She's With Us
by Annabelle536
Summary: Summary: In hindsight Wanda should've known she wasn't joining a team…she was joining a family. And each member made her feel like she was part of it, in their own little way. Complete. Now with an epilogue!
1. Clint Barton

**Title: She's With Us**

 **Words:** 3,363

 **Ships:** Pure friendship

 **Characters:** Wanda Maximoff, Avengers

 **Warning:** Slight spoilers for Avengers: AoU

 **Summary:** In hindsight Wanda should've none she wasn't joining a team…she was joining a family. And each member made her feel like she was part of it, in their own little way.

 **Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing, all right go to their respect owner, that being said I mean Marvel and Stand Lee.

* * *

 **Healing is a matter of time, but it is sometimes also a matter of opportunity.**  
 **Hippocrates**

 **1\. Clint Barton**

Wanda was sitting in the jet staring blankly in front of her, she wished there was a window so she have something to look at instead of the other equally exhausted Avengers that were scattered throughout the jet. She didn't know where they were going and all she knew was that Clint was piloting.

She sighed feeling out place. She didn't know why Clint told her to get in the fist place. After the Team regrouped back on stable ground, Clint arrived with a jet and told them all to get in. No one argued and quickly entered hoping to leave the place where so many died…including her brother.

Wanda closed her eyes trying to get the feeling she felt when he died. When Clint asked her if she wanted to see him she flat out refused. She didn't want to remember him with an empty look on his face or multiple bullet wounds piercing his body with blood seeping out. She wanted to remember him like she always saw him, his eyes full of mischief yet with care, and his body always on the run. Even before the experiments he always ran.

If he were here he would've made a joke to try and lift the mood. Or annoy Clint since he was apparently good at it. But he wasn't and it made no difference in pretending he was. It would only cause her heart to break even more. Now she truly was alone. She didn't have her parents or any other living relative and now her brother, her most trusted and best friend was gone. Her family was gone.

"Hey."

Startled Wanda looked up to find none other than Clint Barton standing in front of her. She could tell he was tired just like the rest were tired.

"Hi," Wanda said. You couldn't really blame her. Before she discovered Ultron's true plan they were enemies. He electrocuted her with an arrow for crying out loud! If that didn't scream enemies she didn't know what did. Yet here they were all sitting in a plane going who knows where.

"Look I know we didn't have the best start," Okay Wanda couldn't resist the snort when he said that. Did he now remember the arrow too?

"Yeah, yeah I know sorry about the arrow but you wanted to send me back to a place I worked really hard not to go back too," Clint defended himself.

Wanda looked down instantly feeling guilty about that. She knew none of the other Avengers were happy with her because of that but she really thought Ultron was going to make the world a better place. She never would have done it if she knew his true motive.

"I can say I'm sorry so many times but I know it won't change a thing," she said looking down at her hands. She couldn't remember a time she felt so alone, so vulnerable.

"Words don't change a thing," Clint nodded agreeing with her.

"But actions do," he said looking back down at her.

Wanda looked up to him confused at where he was going with this conversation. She thought it was a simple 'I'm sorry for trying to get into your mind/hitting you with an arrow' conversation. Guess she was wrong.

"I know you're hurting after what happened to your brother, and I know you blame me-"

"I don't blame you,"

Clint looked at Wanda, shocked at what he just heard. Truth be told he was actually expected her to scream at him telling him it was his fault that her brother was dead. He wasn't expecting this.

"My brother was never one to let anyone get hurt, if he could prevent it he would, that's why I didn't want to see him after he was killed, because I didn't want to remember him as a corpse but as the hero he always wanted to be since he was a child," Wanda told Clint feeling tears in her eyes when she recalled the day he once told her if he was going to die, he wanted to die protecting someone. To him dying a selfless death was better than dying in some accident or whatever he said back then. She wasn't happy with that conversation but she agreed with him nothing less.

"And he is a hero, thanks to him a little boy was able to reunite with his mother," Clint said before he hesitated for a second. He wasn't sure if he could trust her with this information but seeing as she was bound to find out sooner and considering it was because of her brother and her he was able to go back, he decided she had the right to know. He wanted her to know just how much her brother gave him.

"Thanks to him I'm able to go back to my family," he said honestly to her. He owed her brother for giving him the chance to hug and kiss his wife again, to see his kids grow up and to be there for the birth of his second son. Without them both he wouldn't have been able to do it.

"You have a family?" Wanda gasped. She didn't really understand why he was telling her this information. They weren't friends as far as she was concerned.

"A wife, a son, a daughter and soon to have another son," Clint nodded putting his hands in his pockets and looking down.

"Because of your brother, I'm able to go back to them," Clint said looking at her.

Wanda smiled tightly looking back down at her folded hands and seeing her vision blur because of her tears.

"I always knew he was a hero, he never believed me, told me hero's fly and have super strength, he never believed he could be one but that didn't stop him from dreaming," she sniffed desperately trying to hold in the tears. She didn't want him to think she was weak. She didn't want anyone one to see her so like this.

"Being a hero takes more than having powers, it doesn't matter having so many if you don't know how to use them and your brother used them well and he'll be a hero forever," Clint assured her. He saw her tears but didn't think any less of her. He thought her as strong for showing just how much she missed and was proud of her brother.

"Yeah, I just, I just wished he hadn't left me," she cried finally letting the tears she's been holding in fall freely down her cheeks.

That being said she didn't mean for her brother not to have saved both the boy and Clint. No she was proud he did. She would always be proud he did. But that didn't stop her from wishing he had pulled through from the wounds. From what she heard it was impossible he could have, yet that didn't stop her from hoping. Hoping he hadn't left her. He was all she had. Ever since their parents died they've been all the other had. He was more than just her twin brother; he was her most trusted and constant companion, her best friend, the pain in her ass (but then again who's brother isn't?), her other half.

Losing him was losing everything she ever had, everything she's ever known.

"Hey, hey," Clint comforted moving to kneel down in front of her and taking her hands. She finally couldn't take the pain losing her brother brought.

She launched herself onto Clint feeling the need to have someone hold her close. She cried out her pain, her hatred, everything, while Clint rubbed her back trying to comfort her.

"It's going to be okay," he said glad that the others weren't interrupting. He wasn't sure if they were sleeping (he wouldn't be surprised if Tony was conked out in the pilot's seat or Thor passed out on a medical bed) or if they were just giving them space and he was grateful for that. He was sure Wanda didn't want anyone else to see her like this.

"He told me he'll be okay, he promised me that he'll never leave me like our parents did, he- he was all I had," Wanda cried into his shoulder. Her tears soaking onto his still dirty and worn uniform but she didn't care. It was nice having someone here with her.

Clint couldn't stop the surprised look that crossed his face. It wasn't because of how freely she was crying now; it was because of her confession. He knew her parents were dead but he thought she at least had other relatives, uncles, aunts, anything. He wasn't expected her to be completely alone.

"You don't have other relatives?" he asked. He felt rather than saw her shake her head.

"Dead, they all died when we were younger before our parents died," Wanda sniffed no longer sobbing but still had tears falling down her cheeks.

Clint sighed realizing she was indeed all alone. She mustn't even have any friends.

"Now I don't know what will happen, I don't have anywhere to go, I can't pay for one, I'm most likely to get arrested, I don't have anything," Wanda said hysterically feeling the consequences finally come crashing down on her.

"You have us," Clint said out of nowhere as he separated himself from her to look at her.

"What?" she asked looking up at him in shock. She didn't know what he meant.

"The Avengers," he clarified.

"They all hate me," she sniffed while smiling sadly knowing that the other wouldn't trust her with anything.

"They're not too happy with you, yeah, but each of them know what it's like to want a second chance, they'll learn to trust you in due time," Clint agreed reassuring her. She gave up just as much as the rest and she redeemed herself. Not completely but she was starting. Besides it wasn't the first time he's met someone who started on the wrong team.

"I meant it when I told you if you stepped out the door you're an Avenger and we Avengers look out for each other," Clint told her still looking at her.

"Like a family." Wanda whispered. She couldn't remember the last time the word passed her lips.

"A family," Clint assured her.

Before Wanda could respond the pilot seat whirled around to reveal Tony Stark. Since when did he take over piloting the jet? Wanda must've been too deep in her thoughts to notice Clint and Tony switch places.

Like the rest of the team, he looked like hell.

"If you two are ready to get your ass off this damn jet we're here," he simply said before he got up and walked past them to the exit, seems like his ass was tired of the pilot seat.

But that bothered neither Wanda nor Clint. Both have cracked small smiles and it was a welcomed change from the depressing atmosphere. Seems Tony Stark was able to lift up the mood by his asshole/snarky nature.

"Come one I want to show you something," Clint nodded getting up and stretching. He winced as he felt his muscle joints pop, yep defiantly a sign of exhaustion.

"What?" Wanda asked confused as she too got up and stretched.

"Come on you'll see," Clint smiled as he motioned for her to follow him out.

Wanda wasn't sure why exactly he looked so happy. Wherever they were he must know. But she decided she was tired of the jet too. She hoped that wherever they were there was at least a bed.

Wordlessly she followed Clint out the jet. To say she was surprised was an understatement. From what she could she was at a farm house. She's never been to one before and after the amounts of dust she inhaled, the clean air was greatly welcomed.

"Daddy!" voices cried out snapping her out of her trance.

She looked ahead to see two kids; a boy and girl run down the steps to a home followed by a very pregnant woman. So this must've been what he wanted to show her, his family. Or the scenery but each were a welcomed sight. Especially the smile on the children's face.

From besides her Clint knelt down and opened his arms allowing both children to hug into him. Wanda could hear the sobs of both children as they tightly held onto their father.

"Clint!" The woman cried as she approached them.

Clint got up and hugged onto her tightly as the other two children hugged both their parents' legs.

"Its okay, its okay I'm home," Wanda heard Clint say over the sobs of the woman.

Wanda looked around to try and find the other Avengers but she could see them all make their way inside the home tiredly, no doubt wanting to find something to crash onto or to give the family some privacy. She suddenly felt out of place. She wasn't sure if she was welcomed inside the home and the fact she was intruding on what appeared to be a family reunion made her uncomfortable. The more she saw Clint with his family the more Wanda smiled. It was because of her brother's selflessness that this family was able to be together again, and for a long time. If her brother hadn't sacrificed himself this woman would've lost her husband, these children would've lost their father…and the mother would've lost her son.

Wanda took a breath in an attempt to not cry again. The pain of losing her brother was still fresh and the hole he left behind wouldn't heal completely but seeing this family together filled it a little. Knowing her brother allowed this to happen made her all the more certain in what she wanted to do. What she wanted to be.

"Let's go inside, I'm sure the rest of the Avengers and you are dead tired," the woman said as she separated herself from Clint.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if Thor or Tony are passed out on the floor," Clint joked as he picked up his son.

Wanda watched as they made their way towards the home. She looked around one more time savoring the peaceful atmosphere before she turned around and decided to make her way back inside the jet. Maybe she could sleep on the medical bed. Thor did look rather comfortable in it.

"Wanda!"

She turned around surprised to hear her name.

Clint was standing alone on the front porch looking towards her with a smile on his face, seems like now that he was back home with his family and friends all alive and well he wouldn't stop smiling. She couldn't blame him of course; she'd have felt the same.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked her.

"Um, inside the jet?" if she wasn't so nervous she would've hit herself by how stupid she just sounded.

"Why go inside a jet when you can come inside and eat real food and sleep on a real bed?" she should hate the tone he used. It was like he was teasing her. The bed part did convince her a bit though.

"I didn't think any of you would want me," She revealed sheepishly wringing her hands together in nerves.

"You're an Avenger, and we Avengers take care of each other," Clint stated.

"Are you sure?" Wanda asked as she took hesitant steps towards him.

"You had the choice to leave me when we were fighting Ultron sentries," Clint reminded her seriously.

"You could've left me to fend for myself and yet you didn't, you chose to open the door and help me out, so thank you," Clint told her.

"Why are you doing this?" she finally asked the question that burning in the back of her mind since he told her to get in the jet.

"Doing what?" he asked not really knowing what she meant.

"This," Wanda gestured to the farm house and the forest surrounded it.

"Telling me you have a family, welcoming me into your home, helping me and even consoling me back in the jet, why are you doing this for me?" She asked. No one but her brother has ever done this much for her, and an ally (if she could even call him that) she didn't even know was helping her. It was hard to understand.

"You're not a bad person, Wanda, you just had a rough start, I don't really like holding grudges and besides, I want to give you a second chance," Clint told her honestly as though he read her insecurities. He did, they were written all over her face.

"You really want to give someone like me a second chance?" she asked as she climbed up the steps to the front porch.

"Someone who can read minds and have powers like you, yeah, you'll be a good addition to the team," Clint joked hoping to light her mood and considering she gave a short laugh he knew he succeeded.

"You're with us now, Wanda and whether you like it or not we're all going to have your back," Clint promised her. The others may not trust her completely but he did. Her brother saved his life the least he could do was make sure his sister was going to be okay. He promised himself she would be okay. And if he's the only one willing to trust her, protect her and help her out then so be it. But he's willing to bet he won't be the only one to do it. The others would come around in due time.

"Thank you," Wanda told him meaning it completely. For the first time since she lost her parents, she felt like she did have a shot at being part of a family. After all, families look after the each other right?

Clint smiled at her. He knew it was going to be rough for her. No one really knew her let alone trust and everyone would be cautious of her. He would be there for her though. He would help her in any way that he can.

"Now come one I'm gonna pass out any second if I don't get on a bed soon and the floor's not as comfortable as it appears to be," Clint told her opening the door and motioning her to enter first. She smiled at him as a thanks agreeing with him.

"Clint," she said stopping just in the middle of the doorway and into the home.

"Yeah Wanda," he asked hoping she wasn't nervous again because he did mean it when he said he was going to pass out soon.

"You sound my like brother," she said smiling.

"Give me time and I just might be," He smiled back at her.

Wanda laughed making her way completely inside and she noted his home was exactly how she always pictured a families home would look like.

"I'll lead you to the guest room and later we'll eat and you could properly meet the rest of the family," Clint said leading her up the stairs.

Wanda didn't comment. She just followed him up eagerly wanting to sleep on a bed. Despite everything wrong that happened she was happy with how today ended.

Once she bid Clint goodnight and lay on the bed she thought back on today's events. She may have lost her brother but if Clint's words meant anything then she might have gained one in return.

With a new sense of devotion and determination, Wanda promised herself that she would gain the rest of the Avengers trust. It wouldn't be an easy road, she knew that, but she believed that if she gave it her all she could possibly earn what she always wanted.

A family.

* * *

 **AN:** _Yeah, back with a new story. I just loved Wanda M. /Scarlett 's not much known about her personality so I'm not entirely sure if i got her personalization right_ _._ _I figured I would do this little story as some kind of bridge between the end of the battle to where she officially became an Avenger and maybe even beyond. Since Clint was the Avenger she interacted onscreen more I had to make him the first one. Each Avenger will get their own chapter and you can tell me which Avenger you want next._

 _Thank you._

 _PS: Sorry for possible ooc_

 _PSS: Sorry if I got her accent wrong but I will try better, I promise._

l


	2. Steve Rogers

**She's With Us**

 **Title: She's With Us**

 **Charcters: Wanda Maximoff and Steve Rogers**

 **Rating: T**

 **Words: 4, 607**

 **Summary: In hindsight Wanda should've known she wasn't joining a team...she was joining a family. And each member made her feel like she was part of it, in their own little way.**

 **AN: I'm sooo sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I lost the memory where this chapter was on originally and I had to start from scratch. That and school made it impossible to write. Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long. As requested:**

* * *

 **"Life is made up of moments, good ones and bad ones but they're all worth living"**

 **-Prince Charming/Josh Dallas, Once Upon A Time**

* * *

 **2\. Steve Rogers**

Wanda didn't know how long she sat on one of the many mountains that over looked her home. Her now destroyed home that is.

She took a deep breath thankful that the mountain she was currently occupying supplied her with fresh air. All though the destruction of her home town happened exactly a week ago it was impossible to step foot in her former home. The air was still surprisingly heavy with the dust which was one of the causes to the complete abandament of the town.

All though she was coming to terms with the death of her brother (she could now remember him with a smile), she still couldn't come to terms with the destroyed town she once called home. Because of her ignorance and naiveness she practically led it to its destruction and the death of hundreds of people...her people.

She never wanted any of this to happen. She never wanted to be

the accomplice of something so, inhuman. The death of the entire human race was not something she wanted to be apart of. She never wanted to destroy her home. All she ever wanted was to help her people. Help push them forward through the difficult times, help them fight back against the attacks that purged their home...help give them hope that one day peace will befall upon them once more.

That was why Pietro and her accepted he offer from HYDRA when they approached them about the offer, she took a little more convincing than Pietro though. Neither her brother or her knew that they were the real ones behind all the attacks, all the misery and death that surrounded them. That surrounded them all. If she had known she never would have joined their selfish cause, or Ultron's for that matter. She never would have taken the side where only death followed. She was glad that Pietro could die what they wanted to be for their home, a hero. However she couldn't say the same for herself.

Although Clint had stated that she was an Avenger she didn't really feel like one nor was she one officially. She wasn't sure if she'll ever feel like one. With the loss of not only her brother but her home as well, Wanda wasn't sure where any of the recent events left her. Where she was to go now. Everything had started here, in Sokovia and now everything had ended here as well. She was no longer Wanda Maximoff, daughter of Django and Maryla Maximoff and twin sister to Pietro Maximoff, she was just Wanda, Wanda Maximoff. From here on out she wasn't a daughter or sister and she didn't know what to do or where to go now. She wasn't lying when she told Clint that Pietro was all she had. Now what was she going to do now that her entire world had had fallen apart just like part of her home had fallen from the sky.

"You okay?"

Wanda sighed. She should've known someone would come after her. Truth be told she was actually expecting Clint to be the one that had come after her. When she informed him that she was coming to take a look at the town he was hesitant in letting her go alone. After some convincing from her part (alot of convincing actually) he finally relented and showed her how to opperate the jet they took to his home (she had a deep suspicion that it was on auto pilot though). The other Avengers didn't seem to care but she heard the arguments they had with Clint about the certain topic of letting her go alone. She should have seen it coming that someone would come after her to make sure she didn't do anything life threatening. She lost everything she ever had but that doesn't make her suicidal. Her mother always told her that once the darkness has taken what it wanted it leaves so that the light can give more than what the darkness has taken. She was still waiting for that light.

"You do not have to worry soldier, I'm not doing anything dangerous," Wanda told the Avenger who had come after her. Never would she have thought Captain America would come after her. Surely he must have better things to do than play babysitter.

"Never thought you were," Steve told her as he slowly approached her.

"Clint sent you didn't he," Wanda stated rather than asked. She wouldn't be surprised if he did send the super soldier after her. Clint must have done it out of worry than out of precuation.

"He's just worried about you," Steve shrugged as he took a seat next to the young woman.

Wanda sighed gently. Clint really meant it when he told her he could be her brother one day. Seems as though he was fitting into the role sooner rather than later.

"Besides I wanted to come and make sure you were okay," Steve said as he turned his attention to the sight of the destroyed town. Never could he have imagined to see such destruction. It reminded him of the cities that were bombed, destroyed or attacked during the war. It was moments like these where he was filled with remorse for not being able to help those in need and yet it gave him a feeling of gratefullness for being able to live and fight another day.

Wanda turned to look at the American legend in shock. "Why do you care?" she asked curiously.

The only one so far to care about her feelings and her well being in general was Clint. He was the only Avenger so far who she could converse with without it being tense nor awkward.

"I care about my teammates," Steve told her. It was true, as team leader Steve worried about not only the mental being of his teammates but also their fisical state as well.

Wanda scoffed mentally. They've barely exchanged words and barely been in the same room as the other, and he thinks that's enough to call eachother teammates?

"W're teammater after just one mission?" Wanda asked turning her attention back to the crater like sight.

Steve sighed. He knew this was going to be tougher than it looked. Clint had actually warned him about it, after he gave Steve a look that is.

"Well, two if you count stopping the metro," Steve said in an attempt to try and lighten the mood.

This time Wanda did scoff.

Neither of them said anthing after that. Both merely sat there in silence. It was awkward and tense and neither knew what to do to break it. They could start the typical small talk, questions like; how you doing or how's the weather? The typical things that are said when you're in the presence of neither a friend or foe. However in their case it was made even more awkward considering Wanda was behind some of the mental strain the captain had been having. She wasn't stupid, she heard and knew that he along with Natasha would wake in the middle of the night and just, talk. She didn't really hear what they would talk considering she wanted to give them their privacy but she knew it had to be about the nightmares they would have. Everyone had at least one regret; and for Wanda it was making the wrong people suffer at her hand.

Perhaps if Pietro and her never did the experiments they would never have been given the powers. If they never were then she would never have been given the powers she has today and thus when the Avengers had raided the HYDRA base, she never would've pushed Tony Stark into creating Ultron using the sceptor. All of this could've been avoided if she hadn't chosen the wrong side. Lives could've been spared including that of her brother's.

"Does it get better?" she asked softly looking down at her hands.

"Does what get better?" Steve asked still looking ahead.

Wanda pursued her lips contemplating on telling him. This would be the first time she would trust another Avenger besides Clint. If she wanted them to trust her then she sould have to take the first step aand trust them. "The regrets."

Steve turned to her surprised, not by the simple action of her talking to him other than the small talk they had in the past but by the fact that she was revealing to him her own demons.

He saw Clint and her talk when they arrived at the farmhouse, and since then the archer had kept close eye on the young woman, not out of precuatuon but out of worry. Steve could tell Clint felt responsible for her since it was her brother that saved him. After Steve saw them talk, Wanda seemed close to the archer as well, not romantically or even by friends (though Steve could tell they are friends) but they showed signs of possibly having a sibling relationship. So if Wanda would reveal things like this he thought it be to Clint, he didn't think she would trust him.

So he was a little confused as to why she was asking him this. That didn't mean he wouldn't answer her. He knew better than anyone what she was referring to.

"With time it does," Steve revealed to her.

"How?"

How? When Steve first woke in the new century he often found himself asking himself that same question. How could you move on from everything you've been through? Especially the regrets that you had.

"You learn to move on,cope with it," Steve told her as he turned back to the sight.

"And if you can't?" Wanda asked. She didn't know why she was asking him these questions. She felt bad since she knew it was bringing back memories for him, memories he wanted to forget. Being inside his mind made her realize that even the bravest have not only regrets but fears and pain as well.

"If you really want to you can and if you don't, well there's no point in trying now is there?" Steve said taking a glance at her. Though he wanted to know why the sudden question he wasn't going to pressure her. The look on her face was the exact same one he wore when he found out that all of his friends, teammates and just about everyone from his time was dead. Everyone except for Peggy that is.

Wanda sat there absorbing everything he just said. If she wanted to move on she could and yet if she didn't there was no problem either. She had no problem following her brother, her parents, her family, there was nothing left for her in the world. Yet something stopped her from making that decision; she couldn't because she knew her family wouldn't want her to give up on life so easily, especially now that she has a chance at making things right. Besides she knew it wasn't her time now. Someday but not today.

"You know it's not your fault," Steve gently said as he looked at her.

Wanda's lips flickered up in an upset smile. "The only thing my brother and I wanted was to help our home, free them," Wanda said looking back up. " But the only thing we did was lead it to it's distruction," Wanda said shaking her head.

"If it wasn't for you and your brother hundreds of more people would've been killed, or hurt and we probaly wouldn't have stopped Ultron," Steve said. They may have started on the wrong side but in the end both of the Maximoff twins pulled through and helped save not only Sokovia but the world as well. Steve knew why she was blaming herself. He felt the same way when he thinks about Bucky.

"And you and the rest of the Avengers wouldn't have seen what you fear the most," Wanda said lowly almost in a whisper, fearing his reaction.

Steve went quiet after that. He didn't know what to say to her, 'yeah, it was defiently your fault'. That was more Tony's style and even Steve knew the billionare wouldn't go that far. Wanda was responsible for making the Avengers, minus Clint, see what they feared the most as a distraction while Ultron completed his plan. If it wasn't for her maybe they could've stopped Ultron sooner rather later, maybe the war could've been avoided and Sokovia would still be standing. But it was thanks to her that Ultron's prime body was destroyed.

Also thanks to her, Steve was able realize why he couldn't fit in the new century. He was still holding onto the past. Thinking on what could've happened if he hadn't crashed the plane. Thanks to Wanda he could say he was moving on. Finally.

"We're all human and we all have fears," Steve said wanting her to not blame herself to much on the matter.

"Except Thor," Wanda said. The thunder God was perhaps the only other Avenger who didn't flat out avoid her. He was polite to engage in a civil conversation with her as well.

"Yeah, but even he has fears," Steve said with a slight grin on his face.

Wanda smirked. She didn't know what exactly she feared now; before it was losing her brother but that happened anyway. She knows she fears something but she doesn't know what exactly. In due time she'll find out.

"So how are you doing?" Steve said going back to his original question.

Wanda pursued her lips in thought. "I don't know," she sighed. "Guess i'm still trying to cope with it," she added turning to the captain with a sad smile on her face.

"Things will get better," Steve assuered her. "You'll see, all you have to do is find and focus on something important," he advised her.

"Like what?" Wanda asked generally interested in what the soldier had to say.

"Somthing you like, something you want to dedicate your life to," Steve said knowing first hand what it was to choose. "What do you want to do?" he asked her.

Wanda furrowed her eyes in thought. What did she want to do now that she was free to choose? What did she want to dedicate her life to now after all of this? All her life she's participated in riots and fights to help her home fight back alongside her brother. "I guess, I want to help people," Wanda said truthfully. The feeling she got knowing that she helped people from dying on the metro was undescribable and to know that she was able to save the lives of people and give them a chance at life was life changing. Pietro must have died with the feeling of satisfaction knowing he saved not one but two lives. It was something she wanted to continue. Helping people was something she wanted to do for the rest of her life. Besides it's possibly the only job she can sustain using her powers.

"I thought you might say that," Steve smiled reaching into his pocket to pull out a phone. He turned and handed it to her. Wanda took the phone with a confused frown. What was he doing now?

"What's this?" Wanda asked examining the flip like phone. It was a black color and skinny.

"Well it's a phone," Wanda rolled her eyes at what he just said. Thank you Captain Obvious, I had no idea what a phone is.

"Okay it's actually something that keeps us Avengers in touch," Steve said remembering the hour he spent trying to figure out how to operate the thing. Despite the odds, it took him about an hour to fully operate the phone leaving the other Avengers (especially Tony) in amazement. Well, all of them except Natasha who took the time to explain to him the basic functions. The rest he figured out alone.

Wanda turned to him in shock. She wasn't stupid as to what he was implying.

"Me?"she asked him really hoping he wasn't playing with her. But from his reputation she knew it was against his morals.

"You'd be a nice addition to the team," Steve said smiling at her.

Wanda inhaled deeply trying to come into terms with what he was telling her.

"You're asking me, to join the Avengers?" Wanda asked not believing what he was saying.

"I saw the way you fault alongside us and risk your life for others without a second thought, that was enough proof for me to know that you'll be a great Avenger," Steve said meaning every word. He rememebered the way she was able to follow not only Clint's lead but his when they fault against the Ultron Sentries.

With a deep breath Wanda turned back to stare infront of her with thoughts runnibg in and out if her mind. "I helped HYDRA, Ultron," she said shaking her head. Certainly she couldn't be an Avenger if she worked with their enemies.

"Doesn't matter, everybody makes mistakes and everybody learns from them, besides, you want to start fresh right?" Steve asked her.

He smiled when he saw her nod her head.

"This is your opportunity to start fresh by doing what you want," Steve said looking at her. "That is if you want to." Steve said before he got up.

"We'll help you in any way we can, this is your chance to do the right thing, all you have to do is take that next step," he said before he startes to walk away. He stopped and turned back at her. "You're not alone in this," he said before he turned and walked back to the jet he took to come after her.

Wanda sat there even as she heard the jet leave. Odd, she must've been really lost in her thoughts to not hear it.

Wanda turned back to her home. Maybe Steve is right, it's time to let go of the past and move onto the present. Focus on the now instead of the then.

With a deep breath she got up. As she stared at her home she couldn't help but feel like this would be the last time she would lay eyes on her beloved home. She had to let go, to focus on her future. Like Steve it would take time getting used to a new place, especially since she's never been to America before. She was hesitant but in time she could get past her pain and regrets. She wanted to take this next step.

Wanda reached inside her pocket and pulled out a small necklace she once got from a store when she was around nine. She bought it with the money she had spent months recolecting. It was a simple silver chain without a charm. It didn't matter if it had or didn't have a charm. It was special to her because she worked for it on her own. She barely wore it around her neck nowadays and instead it lay it her pockets or around her wrist. When she was undergoing the experiments she would look down at the chain and remember why she was doing what she was doing. Even when she was working for Ultron she was reminded of her goals. Now she didn't have a reason to look at it anymore. Sure she could look at it like a reminder of her home but the only thing she would be reminded of would be the death of her brother and others, and the sheer destruction her home suffered. They were memories she'd rather not be reminded by the simple action of looking down at a necklace.

She brought the necklace to her lips. "Goodbye, Sokovia," she whispered before she gave the chain a light kiss. Without a second thought of hesitation she threw it with all her might in the direction of Sokovia. Or what was left of it that is.

Once the necklace was out of sight she looked down at the phone Steve gave her and with a smile she put it in her pocket, now she had something new to fight for.

She turned around and walked back to the jet. She couldn't help but feel lighter; like a part of her grief and pain evaporated. She knew she would never really surpress her grief, forget her brother or her home, but it was like Steve said 'if she wanted to, she could but if she didn't it wasn't worth trying at all.' Despite it all, she wanted to be able to move on, because she wanted to move on and live the life she has the chance to live now. Besides she knew her brother and family would want her to take the chance, for them and herself, she will.

With deep breath and smile, Wanda walked back to jet. Today ended part of her life, a chapter if she was speaking poetically, and tomorrow she will start a new one. A better one, she vowed.

It was late in the evening when Wanda showed up at the Barton Farm. To her surprise (not really) Clint was waiting for her at the doorsteps.

"Feeling better?" he asked standing up as she appraoched him.

Wanda sighed and glanced around briefly. "Yeah, I'm okay," she said turning back towards him with a smile on her face.

Clint returned her smile and whatever Steve said to her, Clint was glad.

Clint wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her inside.

She was surprised to see that both Steve and Natasha were in the living room seemingly talking and Wanda was glad to hear that it had nothing to do with the nightmares. Seemed like everyone wanted to move on from something that kept them from living their lives.

When both Clint and her entered both Steve and Natasha had gotten up from their sitting positions. Natasha looked over to Steve, reached up and gave hime a kiss in the cheek, she nodded in the direction of Clint and her before she made her way upstairs.

"Night, Wanda,"Clint told her giving her brief hug which she returned. She's never been affectionate towards anyone except Pietro but Clint made it easy with him.

"Goodnight Clint," Wanda told him. She knew he would want details in the morning.

Wanda looked over to Steve who was smiling gently at her almost in a sheepish way.

"He really seems to care about you," Steve observed once the archer was out of sight.

Wanda smiled rolling her eyes. "He wants to help and he feels indebted to my brother, this is his way of paying the debt," Wanda explained.

"Either way you can count on him and me for that matter," Steve said. If they were going to be teammates then they would have to at least trust the other.

"Thank you, Captain," Wanda smiled over at him. Seems like she finally made another friend.

"You can just call me Steve, Miss," Steve said.

Wanda smirked. "Wanda," she deadpinned.

They shared a smile before she turned and slowly began to go up the stairs before she remembered something she's wanted to tell him for about a week but never could muster the courage to approach him.

"Steve," Wanda called softly from the middle of the staircase. Steve who had turned to make his way to the kitchen turned back to face her.

"Yes," he said.

"You should tell her," Wanda said. She had to tell him now that she has a chance.

"Tell who what?" Stevs frowned.

"Tell Natasha that you care about her," Wanda stated looking him in the eye.

"Of course I care about Nat, she's my friend," Steve said but considering that she rolled her eyes at him he knew he gave her the response she wasn't looking for.

"Have you forgotten i've been inside your mind?" she asked him seriously. Everything she's heard about the super soldier being clueless when it comes to women were true.

Steve slightly grimaced at the reminder of the invasion but if she's bringing that up it must be for good reason. Instead of voicing his confusion he nodded his head in agreement.

"I know how you truly feel about Miss Romanoff," she said and when he opened his mouth to disagree with her she held up a hand which immediatly silenced him. His mother did teach him to let women speak first.

"When I said goodbye to Pietro I never told him I love him, and now I can't," Wanda said dropping her hand while he listened intently. "I will forever regret that," she whispered but because of his enhanced hearing Steve was able to catch what she said and he frowned knowing the feeling all to well. Instead of saying what they wanted to, to the person they loved they chose to distract eachother of the enivitable.

"Don't make my mistake by not telling the person you love that you love them because one day they won't be with you to hear it," she said smiling sadly.

"She's with Dr. Banner," Steve revealed and Wanda could tell by the tone in his voice he was saddened by the news.

"Until she has a ring on her finger you have a chance," she stated strongly. "Don't give up because you feel like you don't have a chance, that should encourage you even more," Wanda said while Steve took in everything she was telling him.

"You love her, so fight for her, don't give up now because I assure you that if you do give up now, without even trying, you'll regret it the rest of your life" Wanda advised as she sent him one more encouraging smile before she began climbing back up.

"Wanda," Steve called out loud enough for her to hear him and turn around.

"Thank you," Steve said meeting her eyes. Wanda gave him smile feeling proud of herself that she was able to give him the same level of confidence he gave her.

"I look forward to working with you Captain," she nodded politely. At least she gained his friendship and possible trust today.

"Looking forward to working with you as well Miss," Steve said in the same manner she said.

With a firm nod Wanda headed back up the stairs.

Today she made progress. She got another Avenger to trust her, she would officially join the Avengers and she helped convince the soldier to pursue the spy. After all, Steve's mind wasn't the only one she invaded. The soldier and the Spy did appeal more to her personally.

Now she had to focus on becoming the best Avenger that she could be...and get a new outfit...maybe even a new hairstyle too. She was starting a new life and it only made sense to start it with a new look.

 _Two down, four to go_

* * *

 **AN: I figured since Clint helped her with her brother it would be appropriate if Steve helped her with moving on from her past/home. He's probaly the one she could most relate to when it comes to that. Anyway I was thinking on doing Thor next, any thoughts on that would be nice to hear.**

 **Ps: Sorry for possible ooc'ness**


	3. Thor Odinson

**She's with Us**

 **Title: She's with Us**

 **Words: 3,956**

 **Rating: T**

 **Characters: Wanda Maximoff and Thor Odinson**

 **Summary: In hindsight Wanda should've known she wasn't joining a team...she was joining a family. And each memeber made her _feel_ like she was a part of it, in their own little way.**

 **AN: Again I just want to apologize on the tardiness of this chapter. I've been swamped by projects and exams and this week I have finals so don't expect a new chapter so soon. I'm trying my best to update but with school and slight writers block it's been dificult. On another note i'm looking for a Beta so if anyone's interested you can review or PM me, it would be greatly appreciated. Anyways here's chapter three. ENJOY! P.s- Casino, no te preocupes no pienso en abandonar esta historia.**

* * *

 ** _"Sharing tales of those we've lost is how we keep them from really losing them."_**

 ** _\- Mitch Albam_**

* * *

 **3\. Thor Odinson**

If asked on why she was alone in the Barton family dining room instead of going with the Avengers to check out the new headquarters (either they got tired of New York or they wanted to try out the secret headquarters thing, personally Wanda thought it was a combination of both), Wanda would say she just didn't feel up to it or she could come up with sone other lame excuse.

After her conversation with Steve (which was three days ago), she was taking his advice on moving on. Or trying. Like Steve, she found it harder in the beginning but thanks to the continued support of both Clint and Steve, she knew she could move on.

Thankfully she now had the support of both Clint and Steve (she could count Laura and the kids too) and she knew that someday in the future she could remember Solovia and Pietro with a smile instead of a slight frown.

She was still trying to get closer to Thor and Natasha, it would be far into the future until she came across Bruce again and despite whatever ill feeling she felt towards Tony Stark, she wanted to move past it and start anew with him. Besides he wasn't holding anything against her and along with Thor they engaged in civil conversations. One time she found herself in a conversation with both men about a cartoon character and the difience of science it held on setting fire under water. She would never forget that conversation considering she never have heard two men argue for so long about a sponge and she's never laughed so much in her life. In the end she doesn't know who won the argument but she does know that the kids and her had half an hour of laughs. When the kids told Clint about 'Uncles Tony and Thor's argument' Clint immediatley teased them about it and it only led to another hour of laughs.

Moments like that made her feel lucky to have the chance at a second life, at a second family. One she was determined not to let go.

She was invited to go along to the new HQ so it wasn't like she didn't go to make things less awkward between them. It was the fact that it was Tony that invited her and not her two Avengers companions. It seemed like Tony was going to be the next Avenger she would bond with. But today wasn't that day...

"Are you well Lady Maximoff?"

Her knee met the table from the jump she gave from the voice. Luckily for him she knew his voice well enough not to use one of her new tricks she's learned from the brief advice Clint had given her. Supposidly once the headquarters was completed she will begin her training under the leadership of Steve and Natasha, Captain America and Black Widow themsleves, a fact she was strangely looking forward too especially the lessons with Natasha since it could bring an oppurtunity to bond with her on some level. That was for another day however. Today she wanted to build a level of friendship with a certain God of Thunder.

"Yes, yes of course I am," Wanda spluttered still tring to recover from the fright he had given her. "I believed you were with the other Avengers at the new Headquarters."

"I was but I returned for I was no longer needed," Thor said as he moved around the kitchen.

Wanda smiled tightly as she watched him move around and by his movements she knew he was looking for something in particular. Seems he wasn't needed or he was just hungry. Spending brief time with him over the past few days has given her the oppurtunity to know he must have done it for both reasons.

After some time of him trying to find whatever it was that he was trying to find, Wanda decided to help him.

"Do you need help with anthing?" she asked him as he continued his search. "I may not know where whatever it is you are looking for but I can assist you in your search."

He turned to her with a look of doubt and curiousity and she would be lying if the brief look of doubt didn't hurt her but she was confused as to why he looked curious. He would be the first person to look at her with such a look; Clint looked at her with brothery affection and support, Steve with friendship and compassion, Tony with wonder and a hint of understanding (what he understood she had no idea but she will find out one day) and Natasha...well Natasha tried not to look at her and she did her best to avoid her. It hurt but one day Wanda would change that.

"Are you aware where Lady Barton stores some food?" he asked her. Seems like he was hungry after all...

Wanda sent him a smile as she pointed to the top of the fridge. "Check behind the stack of plastic plates, there should be a box of poptars she brought you."

She watched him as he made his way over. She could tell by his movements that he was tired and possibly worn out. At least she could help him find something to eat after what she supposed was a long since it was almost night, he was dressed in his armor and his face was slightly covered in dirt. They must have started construction perhaps.

"Thank you for your assisstance Lady Maximoff," Thor said as he walked to the doorway with the box in his hands.

Wanda sighed realizing her oppurtunity to form a friendship with him was slipping but she didn't want to force a cconversation out of him because she knew he was tired and most likey wanted to rest. There's always tomorrow...

Her head snapped up at the sound of a chair moving. The chair infront of her in particular.

Thor moved the seat forward trying to remain as quiet as possible since the kids were upstairs most likely resting or finishing up work.

"Would you like one?" he asked her offering her the box.

He wasn't the only one hungry.

"Thank you," she said taking one and unwrapping it from its wrapper.

Thor smiled at her and unwrapped his.

Both began eating their poptarts in silence. Mildly awkward but not as awkward as the first few times they found eachother in the others presence. This could be considered progress.

While she tore part of the edge on her poptart, Thor was already enjoying his as he looked around the kitchem seemingly content. From what Clint and Steve have told her, Thor enjoyed eating Midgardian (Earth?) food and had a soft spot for poptarts especially, well, he loved anything sweet really.

She was still confused as to why he returned to take a seat infront of her and join her in the silent room. If he wouldn't begin the conversation then she will begin the coversation and start reaching out. After all oppurtunities such as these don't happen all that often.

"The last time I had something as sweet as this was perhaps three or four years ago," Wanda said looking down at her treat before she stole a glance over at Thor who had stopped looking around and instead offered her his full attention. He was confused as to what she meant but that didn't mean he wasn't interested.

"Pietro and I had this sort of tradition that on our birthday we buy a muffin, a small plain muffin," she said before she ate the peice she had torn off and began taking off the edge of the poptart.

"If I may, why such a tradition?" Thor asked her. He was aware that on Midgard, when they would celebrate the day on which they were born, they buy a cake to celebrate the occassion. But from what he had seen and heard they would obtain one of size, colors and decorations. Instead of getting something similar to that, she and her brother would get a muffin. A plain and small muffun. Wouldn't they perfer the one topped with sugar?

Wanda smiled at his confused state. That for her meant that he was generally interested in to what she had to say.

"My family weren't the richest around," Wanda began looking down as she rememberd those days. The days where her family was whole. "They would try their best to give us something special on our birthday; small things but to us they were a treasure," she said smiling softly before she ate the edge peice she had torn off.

"On our tenth birthday I knew we weren't going to be given anything, for by then the attacks had begun taking place and we were fine with that," Wanda shrugged finishing the edge of her poptart. She had a habit of eating the outside or the edge of something before she would eat the middle. Pietro always teased her about it but it was her little thing.

"Imagine our surprise when our parents came home from work bringing with them a pair of small muffins?" she said taking a peice of an edge and twisting it in her fingers. "We only ate what we could to survive and it was extrodinary rare in where we were given anything sweet," Wanda said before eating the peice. She remembered how Pietro's face lit up at the site of their each of their parents holding a muffin. She remembered the feeling of excitment, a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Aye, though we were royalty, Loki and I were never allowed anything sweet unless it was for a special occasion," Thor agreed also remembering days of his youth with his brother.

"Mother's rule?" Wanda asked with a knowing smirk.

Thor chuckled nodding his head in agreement. Seems like Asgardian mothers weren't the only ones to withhold the treats from their children.

"I remember... I remember how my father placed a small candle on each of the muffins and lit them, he told us to make a wish and we did," Wanda said looking down all traces of humor gone. "I never knew what Pietro wished for but I wished for change, seems like in the end I got my wish." Wanda frowned recalling the pain of being trapped with only her brother as company and knowing her parents died.

"You blame yourself for the incident?" Thor asked shocked that she was blaming herself for the attack ansd death of her parents.

"Seems to much of coincidence that a little girl wished for change and the next day her parents die in an attack," Wanda told looking af him.

She took a deep breath and pondered whether she should tell him the part that made her know everything was her fault. If she wanted them, him to trust her then she would have to take the first step.

"My parents wanted to take Pietro and I out, a day in the town so to speak, Pietro was so excited," Wanda said smiling briefly remembering her brothers face that day.

"But I... I convinved them to stay because I didn't want to go out and do what they wanted, I believed it would be boring and wasteful since we didn't have enough money to buy anything," Wanda gulped twirling the poptart in her hand. "I was selfish that day and in turn in cost my parents their lives and my brothers happiness," Wanda breathed deep trying not to let the tears pool in her eyes. She's had enough crying the first days after the battle with Ultron.

"Eversince then I, I dedicated my life to make Pietro happy and to keep my family alive," she said biting her lip. "Seens like I don't have to anymore."

Both lay in silence as the words sunk in. For Wanda it brought back memories that she wished she could forget. For Thor, it was something he wasn't expecting.

"I understand now why Lord's Barton and Rogers trust you."

Wanda looked up to see Thor looking af her with a smile and look she couldn't place. She didn't get any bad vibe from it.

"You are not the woman I met in South Africa who didn't care other than completing a mission but one who is worthy to be called a friend and a warrior in battle," Thor said looking at her with a sincere look. A look no one has given her before.

For the first time in her entire life, Wanda was left speechless from surprise.

"I have met many people throughout my life whom I have witnessed change," Thor said instantly thinking back to his late brother. Just like Thor remembers the bad changes he remembers the good, especially the one in the Dark World.

"Not many people change to do the things you have done," he said looking at her, his poptart long gone by now.

"All I ever wanted was to help people," Wanda said to him. "That was why Pietro and I surrendered ourselves to the experiments."

"I'm sure it was a similar process to that of Captaim Rogers," Thor said recalling the tale on how Captain Rogers became the famous super soldier. It was tales such as that in which Thor enojoyed because it proved that humans were strong where it mattered.

"I suppose," Wanda shrugged also knowing the story because Steve himself told her when she asked about what he went through. She was also curious if they went through the same process.

Both people resumed the comfortable silence they have grown used to over time. It was the kind of silence that you would have with a friend or perhaps even a family member.

"When I was a little girl I got in alot of trouble for hitting a boy in the face," Wanda chuckled glancing up a at Thor with a sarcastic smile.

Thor choked on his second poptart. He wasn't really expecteing that kind of conversation starter. He wanted to hear the story though. He always did enjoy the stories that included violence.

"How did that happen?" Thor asked her after he regained his bearings...or when he was sure he wouldn't choke.

Wanda shrugged trying not to smile. "He made fun of my pig tails."

Thor let out a loud laugh at her simple answer. He wasn't surprised though at the level of violence she displated at a young age, Sif when they were but children had downright challenged a grown man to a dual when he said girls couldn't fight. Joke was on him when she beat him infront of an audience, including his parents.

"Whrn I was young I nearly started a war on Asgard," Thor stated nonchalantly leaning back on his chair and looking at her with a slight smile.

Wanda snorted at how easily he said that.

"How do you start a war when you're a prince?" Wanda asked him with an amused smile as she too leaned back in her chair.

Thor began to laugh as he remembered it and Wanda foumd herself joining him in his laughter. Seema like tonight will be filled by laughs.

It will surely be a night to remember.

* * *

Wanda walked the halls to the new Avengers Headquaters and she had to admit it was looking pretty good. There was still some areas that needed work and they still needed trusted persona but they would get there. It was a nice starting somewhere.

Apparently she wasn't paying attention to where she was going because the next thing she knows she crashes against something hard. Luckily it wasn't hard enough to send her to the ground like she thought she would.

"I apologize Lady Wanda for I did not mind where I was going."

Wanda bit back a smile as she regained her balance. The farthest she came to get Thor into quit calling her Lady Maximoff was Lady Wanda. He said it was a sign of respect from his home but Wanda had an inking feeling that it was a habit he couldn't break. She didn't mind though, it made her feel respected.

"Do not worry Thor I was also not paying attention to my surroundings," Wanda brushed off smiling up at him.

He returned that smile and she noticed he was in his asgardian armor with Mijonir in hand. Hence this time he was cleaner looking making her have a suspicion he was going somewhere.

"Going somewhere?" She said nodding to his appearence.

She decided that she didn't like the sad smile that appeared on his face.

"I'm afraid i'm departing to Asgard today, Lady Wanda," Thor explained to her, still wearing that sad smile.

She didn't know why she felt a pain in her chest. Shouldn't she feel happy for him that he was going back to his home, he was bound to be missing it after all. His father and friends especially.

"Oh," was really all she could say and she honestly felt selfish for not telling him how happy she was for him. All she could really think of telling him was if he could stay a bit longer. It was only a few weeks ago that she had gained his trust and friendship. It felt like when Clint told her he wasn't rejoining the Avengers again. He promised her he would be there for her whenever she needed him and she knew he would it just, wouldn't be the same. Just like it wouldn't be the same if Thor left. Who would she eat poptarts with, share childhood stories, eatch TV with and question what they were watching?

Thor smiled at her fallen face. Over the weeks since their conversatiom he has come to share a friendship with her. They had shared various childhood stories, stories which he hadn't really told anyone before and he would be lying if he wouldn't miss her in some way.

"Do not fear Lady Wanda this will not be the last we see of eachother," Thor promised her and he noted with great pride that her face brightened at the idea.

"You sure?" Wanda asked since he told her about his promise to Jane Foster on returning to her but it took him two years to complete that promise. She didn't want to wait two years to ser him again. She was already missing him and he hadn't even left yet!

"I have to leave on personal affairs but I will return once they are done," Thor nodded. "I am actaully glad I found you for I was searching for you to say my farwells."

"You were?" Wanda didn't know what she should feel about that. He was implying that he cared enough to say goodbye. Most people leave her without saying goodbye...

Thor nodded gently at her. It was then that he noticed something different about her.

" Your hair and attire have changed since the last I saw of you," he noted eyeing the lighter shade of her and the form of it and he saw her new attire as well.

"Natasha advised me that fighting in skirts wasn't a really good idea and Laura was the one that helped me choose my new look," Wanda said. She was still giddy when Natasha helped her or more like told her "Fighting in skirts is horrible, trust me I know." But it was something right?

"You look beautiful," Thor smiled making her smile and slightly blush.

"So this is goodbye," Wanda stated reminding him on why he was searching for her. She didn't know if had to be in Asgard by a specific time and she didn't want to be the one that caused him to be late.

"It is but like I said this won't be the last time we see eachother again," Thor promised, he looked at her briefly before he drew her into a hug.

"If you need my assisstence just look to the sky," Thor said before he let her go.

"I will," Wanda promised him. She couldn't believe a God hugged her but more importingly, a friend hugged her goodbye.

"Goodbye for now Lady Maximoff," Thor said.

"Goodbye for now Thor," Wanda agreed. "When you come back I look forward in sharing in what I missed out on in Asgard."

"And I on Earth," Thor agreed.

He gave her a nod which she returned with a smile before he stepped around her and went down the hall she took. Looks like he was searching for others to say goodbye too. She bets $10 he's going to search for Steve or Tony or maybe even both.

This time as she walked the hall to where she's supposed to meet with Steve, Natasha and the other new members of the Avengers to officially start training, she hummed a little song with her hands behind her back.

With a smile she realized that not only the list of friends was growing but also the members of her family.

So far she had Clint as the older brother that would punch anyone and everyone who hurt her in any way (or in his way shoot them im the knee with an arrow), Steve who was beginning to take on the father role (a role that's been vacant for years) and now Thor who was like the uncle who always had a story to tell.

She was determined that by the end of the month Tony Stark would not only her friend but also another older brother. She would start fresh with him and put any ill feeling behind her for good. She would also try to get closer with Natasha but for now Tony was her next so to say target.

 _Three down, three to go._

* * *

 _ **AN: I hope I got Thor down right, he was little harder. Some have asked how I was going to pull it off and personally I always invisioned them bonding over childhood stories. I hope I didn't fail and made the expectations. Like the last paragraph implicated Tony will be the next one. I'll try to update soon but no promises because I have to update Letting Go, but i'll try. Till next time.**_

 _ **PS: Excuse ooc and possible grammer mistakes.**_


	4. Tony Stark

Title: She's With Us

Characters: Wanda Maximoff and Tony Stark

Rating: T

Words: 8,120

Summary: Summary: In hindsight Wanda should've known she wasn't joining a team…she was joining a family. And each member made her feel like she was part of it, in their own little way. Spoilers for Avengers: AoU.

AN: Writer's block sucks. Anyway I tried something new here by adding action scene type thing. I know it's like impossible but I didn't want to do anything typical or long. For the guest who asked if I was going to continue this with the new members of the Avengers after I finished with the original… I'm not really sure. I'll leave that up for a vote to you guys. That said, again writer's block sucks. Please read the note at the end.

* * *

 _ **'Holding onto anger, Resentment and hurt gives you tense muscles,**_

 _ **a headache and a sore jaw from clenching your teeth.**_

 _ **Forgiveness gives you back the laughter and the lightness in your life.'**_

 _ **\- Joan Lunden**_

* * *

The only thing that could be heard over the multiple gunshots was the sounds of people screaming as they tried to get cover.

Honestly after months of excessive training a small break was all Wanda wanted. Apparently these criminals didn't agree with her. How a simple visit to a mall in California turned into a mission, Wanda would never understand but she wasn't one to wait for help. Clint gave her a valuable lesson back in Solovia when he told her to run away, or stand and fight... She chose the latter and she'll continue choosing the latter until she can't anymore.

She couldn't count on Steve and Natasha to deal with this; they were on a somewhere in Europe doing whatever they are doing. Thor was still in Asgard. Clint was retired and even if he wanted to help he was too far and wouldn't make it on time. Bruce was still missing. The most probable Avenger was Tony but like Clint he was retired and the last she's heard of him he was involving himself more with the company. A company that no longer made weapons to hurt anyone else. Her fellow Avengers were doing their own thing in who knows where.

She was still no Avenger. But today, right now she sure as hell could try to prove to everyone, especially to the people who still doubted her, that she can be an Avenger. She will be an Avenger.

From her place on the second level behind a trash can she was able to see where the thugs held the people. The people were huddled in a circle on the main floor. Luckily not many people chose not to shop today; she counted sixty seven people including about thirteen children all under the age of sixteen. She only managed getting away by using one of Natasha's infamous roundhouse kicks that took Wanda weeks to perfect. She was able to make out two men far to the side holding guns over the railing and willing to shoot anyone who tried to run. Other three were on the floor also holding guns but one of them had a bag. She wondered why but her question was answered when people began throwing in money, jewels or anything of value. Typical wasn't it? They rob a mall and its people instead of a bank. She supposed robbing a mall was easier than robbing a bank, less tight security and more opportunity to get away with it. They were smart on one level... But they chose the wrong mall to rob.

She saw one of the men slowly walk up to a woman holding her young son and daughter who, without a doubt must be scared by what's going on around them. The man reached down and tried to take the girl but the mother began protesting; screaming and trying to fend him off but he was (unsurprisingly) stronger than her.

The man yanked the girl to her feet and pointed the gun to her head and started yelling on how he was going to shoot her if the people didn't put everything in the bag. From her position she was able to see three or four men, one holding a large black bag, begin to enter other stores.

Wanda closed her eyes as she retreated her head back to rest it against the trash can. She hated to admit it but these guys were good. They seemed to have a plan and she gritted her teeth when she realized they were following through and completing it to perfection. It wasn't like that movie she saw with Clint where a group of people expertly robbed a bank (these guys weren't that good), but she supposed they were close. Better robbing malls then banks.

She bit her lip trying to come up with some sort of plan. All the other small missions Natasha and Steve sent the new Avengers on weren't anything like this. At least those missions were simple and if for some reason they took a wrong turn, Steve and Natasha were present. Not only that, but those missions didn't have the lives of civilians threatened. She now didn't just have to keep herself alive but these people alive as well.

She took a breath to calm herself down. Sure she helped keep the citizens of Solovia alive but she had help. She had someone who she could turn to and if something were to happen to her, they could finish the mission. Here though? There was only her. These people whether they knew or not were counting on her to help get them out of this situation.

With a shaking gasp realization hit her in an instant. These people needed her. Even if the police arrive they couldn't get in because when the criminals began their mission one of them had activated the lock down protocol. The police wouldn't be able to get in, just like the civilians wouldn't be able to get out. She needed to act now or these guys could begin shooting people just like they promised they would.

She frowned remembering that neither Steve nor Natasha wanted the team (especially Vision and her) to reveal themselves to the public just yet. Something about being a target or getting hunted down or something that Wanda regretted not paying attention too would happen if they did.

A gunshot went off and she immediately turned and looked down to see if they followed through on their promise or just tried to scare them.

They followed through on their promise...

Luckily it wasn't the little girl (who was still being held hostage and had screamed along with others) but it was a middle age man Wanda recognized as being one, if not the only who had tried fighting back against the attackers. Seems like they killed him as a warning for those who fight back.

All around her people were becoming hysteric and she knew that if they didn't calm down these guys will just begin to shoot them to shut them up. Infact, now that she thought about they'll just shoot people once they finish robbing this place, no witnesses will ensure their getaway.

Wanda held her breath when one of the armed thugs began making his way to her hide out. She turned back closing her eyes once more trying to come up with some sort of plan. She needed to come up with some kind of plan. She knew that before she could deal with these guys she had to get the civilians to safety. She already lost one life she wasn't going to lose any more innocent lives.

The steps got closer and she mentally began counting down the seconds before he reached her.

 _ **Ten. Nine. Eight.**_

 _My name is Wanda Maximoff._

 _ **Seven. Six. Five.**_

 _My parents and brother are dead but that is okay for I know they are in a better place._

 _ **Four.**_

 _I'm not useless nor am I weak_.

 _ **Three.**_

 _I'm a woman who will not back down no matter what the circumstances may be._

 _ **Two.**_

 _I'm someone who will prove to all those people who had and had doubted me wrong_.

 _ **One.**_

 _I am an Avenger_.

With that Wanda opened her eyes and with a new found sense of confidence she was determined to get these people out alive and safe.

Wanda waited until the man was in front of her before she attacked. She used her low position to her advantage and kicked him in the shin making him yelp in pain and surprise. Quickly she got to her feet and punched him square in the face with as much force as she could muster. She noted with great pride that he was seemingly unconscious before he hit the ground. Natasha would be proud.

The other guy turned around when he heard the yelp but his eyes quickly turned scarlet.

"Everything okay up there Joe?" One of the men from the main floor asked looking up in his direction.

Using her power Wanda made the man nod. The man's head was turned to the side so the leader (seemingly) couldn't see the man's eyes.

Wanda held her breath when she glanced down and found the man (leader?) looking up with a suspicious look on his face. Her breath exhaled in relief when the leader turned around and began yelling at the others to hurry up.

When she was sure the man was no longer looking up she stopped using her 'magic' and the man fell to the ground under one of her hexes. She had to act now because she felt her time was running out. Fast.

She made her way quietly down the escalator (which was still functional) and she was glad she was close by.

It didn't take her long to find the others who were robbing the stores. They were in a sports store and she took the advantage that they were facing away from her and quickly made her way inside the store

Two of the guys were stuffing the money from the cash register into the bag not paying attention to what was going on around them. The other two were walking around the store looking for what she supposed were valuables. The only valuable thing in this store was a expensive sport equipment. She hid behind a rack full of baseball equipment. Four against one wasn't really an equal fight. Especially since two of those men were armed and she wasn't. She could use her magi- her eyes found a metallic grey baseball bat. She carefully crossed the aisle to reach it and when she turned peeked around she found the two thugs still emptying the cash register (for a sports store it sure was busy) and the one of the two men who were roaming was looking at a pair of colorful shoes and the other one was on the end side of the store making his way towards her.

She turned back and took the bat in her hands. It was heavy and cold. It was the perfect weapon for right now. This was going to be fun for her but painful for them.

In no time the man reached her and just like the last time she gave him no time to react before she swung the bat with all her might at his face and knocked him to the ground unconscious.

In no time others had reacted and moved to attack her.

There were many perks to training with Natasha. One of them was being able to beat the shit out of men.

In no time she had them all on the ground gasping and groaning in pain.

Now for the task at hand.

Wanda carefully made her way over the unconscious (and bloody) men towards the door where she once again peeped out and found the men with the hostages.

She could tell by the look on their faces, especially the leader's face.

With a breath Wanda had a plan formed in her head. If it worked then it worked, if it doesn't... well, she'll come up with a backup plan. She hoped.

She raised her hand and immediately began moving her fingers gently and the reaction was immediate.

All of the men's eyes became glazed over with red and she knew this was her chance.

Without a second to loose, Wanda made her way quickly over to them. She took hold of a man's arm and using every ounce of her strength flipped him over her shoulder and slammed him to the ground. To finish the job she sent a swift kick to his face sending him into an unconscious state.

Unfortunately she hadn't mastered the ability to use her powers on people AND use hand to hand combat. This only let the other men who were under her spell snap out of it and focus on her.

It didn't take long for the others to realize that they were being attacked and for them to retaliate.

Wanda didn't have time to use her magic to subdue them once more before one of the men grabbed her from behind and hold her arms behind her back.

She growled and struggled but unfortunately the man that grabbed her was one of the larger ones, thus preventing her from escape. How she hated being in a situation where she felt useless.

"Such a pretty little thing," the leader taunted as he made his way over to her. His voice made it seem like he was happy but his face was another story.

At this Wanda stopped struggling and instead opted to glare at him. But it was hard to keep a serious face when the other three men stood in a circle around her. Plan B just became available...

"To bad you're one of those freaks-" was all the leader managed to say before Wanda decided that was time for Operation Execute Plan B.

Wanda elbowed her captor in the gut forcing the wind out of him and making him let her go to catch his breath but she used that brief opportunity to punch him with everything she got in the face. She shouldn't feel the satisfaction he felt at the sight of him on the ground unconscious with a black eye beginning to form. But God did that hurt her hand like hell.

She didn't get to revel one of her best hits because the others weren't as pleased at the sight of their accomplice on the ground. He was the biggest after all, not as big as Captain Rogers but stronger than Mr. Stark she supposed. So to see him on the ground after getting punched by a woman was not helping their egos. But it did help Wanda's.

She dropped to ground and swung her leg out successfully tripping one her opponents who tried to gain advantage of her momentarily distracted state but Steve had drilled into her to always be aware of her surroundings.

One of the other remaining three men (leader included) tried throwing a punch at her but she managed to avoid it by quickly ducking out of the way and she sent a swift kick to his exposed stomach forcing him to gasp in pain but before he could even catch a breath she slammed her knee below his chin making his head jolt up and with a slam of her hands on his back she just added two to her currently winning streak. Two down, two to go.

With an angry cry (at least that's what Wanda supposed the sound was supposed to be) another man charged at her followed closely by the other one while the leader stood back and allowed his henchmen to do all the work for him. She was going to save him for last anyway. He was just making her job easier.

Turning her full attention back to the men a second to late she was met with a punch to the gut that left her stunned and breathless and the other man used this to his advantage to kick her in the same spot forcing her down to the ground with a painful groan. She vowed that would be the only time they would hear her in pain and it would be the only hits they landed on her.

The men began to laugh thinking they finally had the advantage over her, too bad since she was full of surprises.

One of them, the lankier one, raised his foot to kick her and this only fueled her adrenaline.

She kicked his other leg that was planted firmly to the ground out from underneath him tripping him. She really shouldn't feel satisfied at the painful thud his body made once it hit the ground. And she really shouldn't have snorted at his cry. She blamed Thor for these changes.

Turning to the other man she saw him visibly gulp. Three down, two to go.

Trying a new magic trick (which Clint liked to call her magic using) she raised both hands and her eyes turned red but the difference to the other times she used her powers on people was that his eyes didn't turn red. His eyes were normal only filled with terror. Unlike other times where she used her powers the people were always in a trance like state almost always reliving their deepest fears, this time however he was completely aware of his surroundings. This sadly allowed him be completely aware of what she was going to do.

Her hands began moving in a beckoning motion. Almost the same motion she used a long time ago when she was in the fell using her powers for the very first time on those blocks of wood.

Sue felt like she's come a long way from being a lab experiment to being a Avenger in training.

Sue was aware of everyone watching her in awe, except the leader who she felt was watching in horror.

Still using her magic until the man was in front her she bit her lip in complete concentration. This would the first time she would use this trick on someone without Clint who unsurprisingly was always supervising her 'magic tricks' to help her improve.

Waving a hand slowly and in a certain position in front of his face, red smoke like form began seeping out and began entering his eyes officially turning them red but instead of a haunting look that before accompanied this trick a dream like look followed. Instead of seeing what they feared they saw what they wanted. It took a long time for her to complete this trick since it was the complete opposite of what she did before. According to Clint seeing what you want to see is more effective in subduing someone than making them see what they didn't want to see... it was also more dangerous since they wouldn't try waking up. It was far more dangerous and far more effective.

Trying to hide the smile that was threatening to appear when she noticed the dreamy look in his eyes. She personally has never seen it on someone's face since she spent so long trying to get it just right in her mind. Clint and Steve both told her that once she accomplished the trick she would know. Right now she knew she just did.

The man dropped to the ground still wearing that dreamy smile. Now she just had one more to finish off.

Turning to the leader she made her way over to him and she'd be lying if the sight of him dropping to his knees and raising his hands in the air in a surrendering motion didn't send a wave of accomplishment and joy through her. At least he knew defeat when he was faced with it.

Once she reached him she gave a dark glare, her eyes no longer red but their normal color. Not a second to late she had acted quickly and swung her leg out, her foot making contact with the side of face. He was asleep before he even hit the ground.

It wasn't like she meant to use so much force in her attacks but Steve cautioned her that if she doesn't take out her foes effectively they would wait for a second chance to attack her and that time they would hit her with everything they got. Better to prevent then suffer the consequences he told her after their training session.

With a breath she turned back to the hostages who were looking at her with a mixture of fear, awe and curiosity.

"Anyone called for help?"

* * *

Wanda was sitting on a bench that was in front of the mall.

No sooner had she asked the question that everyone scrambled to the sack to get their possessions that included their phones to call for help. It took roughly ten minutes for the police to arrive and another fifteen to get all the doors open and secure the attackers. All of them were still unconscious something she was eager to tell Steve and Clint.

She was the last of the civilians to leave the mall and immediate she made her way to this bench, watching how the police asked the other civilians questions regarding what happened the past hours. It was only a matter of time before they would come to her and ask her the same things. She knew she should leave, both Steve and Natasha wouldn't be happy with her if she stayed and answered but something inside her told her she should stay put.

It didn't take long for her to realize why she decided to stay put.

"What is the world coming to when people resort to robbing malls?" a sarcastic voice said sitting down next to her.

Wanda's lips quirked up briefly. Out of everyone she expected to show up he was the last one she thought would.

Glancing to her side she wasn't surprised to find him sitting in the chair as if he owned it. Judging by his wealth and ways she wouldn't be surprised if he did.

Sitting there with one arm on the arm rest and the other behind her shoulders and wearing those ridiculous glasses (which she secretly was a fan of) was none other than Tony Stark aka Iron Man aka The Billionaire Asshole who no longer was a complete Asshole.

"What are you doing here Mr. Stark?" she asked him looking at him with a quirked eyebrow.

"Please don't call me Mr. Stark that's my old man, Tony's fine and boring story short, one of my guys, don't ask, called and said a mall was being held hostage and at first I didn't understand why he was telling me this until he mentioned a certain little witch trying to save them and well, I just had to see how much Capsicle and Red were teaching you so here I am," Tony said looking around not even bothering in blending in. With his glasses and expensive looking clothes he stopped blending in the minute he stepped out of his door.

"So you're here you see how much I've learned?" Wanda questioned looking at him with a frown. It wasn't a mad frown it was more like a frown of confusion.

"Pretty much yeah," Tony nodded.

He glanced at her and noticed she was focused on a mother holding her children close as they were looked over by medical staff. He saw the small smile that was threatening to blossom on her lips and he himself smiled gently remembering that feeling a long time ago in Gulmira. The satisfaction of being able to help and keep a family safe. Of being able to give people a second chance. It was of the things he missed of being an Avenger.

Wanda sucked in her breath. Yeah this was bad. Not because she was scared of him but because she was scared of what he would think. Would he think she was a failure once he learned she failed to save a life?

"You could've just used your magic and this would've been over within seconds," Tony pointed out looking at her.

"I know," Wanda sighed looking down at her enclosed hands in her lap. She knew perfectly well that she could've used her powers like how she used them in Solovia and just led the gunmen down or makes them see their deepest fears. She knew if she used her powers it would've been over with quickly.

"So, why didn't you just you know get it over with and use your witch powers?" Tony asked curiously but at the same time using his gift of lifting up the tension.

Wanda let out a breath trying to come up with how to explain it to him without confusing him... and herself.

"Because I wanted to prove that I don't need my powers all the time. That I don't need to rely on them to always get me out of situations or to make things easier," Wanda began still looking down and she couldn't help but feel that this was possibly the most vulnerable she's ever been. Instead of being vulnerable to Clint, Steve or Thor she was being vulnerable with Tony Stark. She didn't know if this was irony having to be exposed in a way she's never really allowed herself to be since the death of her parents and recently brother or if this was Pietro playing a dirty prank on her from where ever he was. She didn't want to admit it out loud but her brother could be a dick. Not 100% of an asshole but a dick.

"I want to prove I am more than what my powers make me out to be," she revealed to him. She didn't know what he would think of it but she supposed if anyone would understand what she felt, it would be him. After all he had the same problem, what with being Iron Man and all.

She was right. Tony did understand what she was going through. He had the same problem when he was Iron Man. He knew that she felt used by HYDRA, the same thing he went through with Obidiah who only used him for his inventions or how he put it 'his golden eggs'. Wanda had lost her parents because of someone (a fact he wasn't proud of) and thanks to Steve, Tony now knew that the death of his parents wasn't an accident. But maybe the most noticeable thing they had in common was the constant need to prove that they were more than what they were portrayed by others. Tony knew the pain of being betrayed, wanting redemption; after all he went from being a playboy asshole that partied all the time even getting drunk in the suit to being well, the man he is now. It was almost the same transformation Wanda herself went through. From being someone who only wanted revenge to being an Avenger in training. And from what he saw today (he's Tony Stark of course he hacked the. cameras) he was certain she was close to achieving that goal.

"It's hard isn't it?" He asked her softly taking off his glasses and turning his head to look at her.

"I knew it wasn't going to be easy," Wanda softly frowned leaning down and placing her elbow on her knee and chin in her hand. "People still call me a witch behind my back."

"But you are a witch," Tony said trying to make a joke to help her feel better.

Judging by the glare she gave him he knew now wasn't a joking matter. Okay, time to bring in serious Tony. Serious face on...

"Okay so why don't you use that to your advantage," he told her leaning down also with his folded hands un top of his knees.

"How?" she asked hating the tone her voice adopted. It sounded small and weak and unlike any other voice she used with the others. Maybe because this was the first time she felt this vulnerable. The last time she felt this way was when she was crying on Pietro's shoulder when they were kids after a group of boys made fun of her. Ironically she was practically doing the same thing years later. Instead of Pietro it was Tony, a man she once swore she would destroy. Now she understood they practically went through the same thing. Except she wasn't rich and not 100% of a dick.

"Well, your dear Widow teacher made it known to everyone she wasn't one to be messed with, why don't you do the same?" Tony reasoned remembering as clear as day the shivers that ran down his spine when he saw for the first time the feed on the security cameras how she took down Hammers men. And to think that he was in the same room with that woman and she had many opportunities to do that or worse to him still amazed him. He could handle aliens (PTSD aside) but an angry Black Widow? That sounded almost as bad as Pepper when she's in those days.

"But she's Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow, Ex S.H.I.E.L.D. spy, how can I possibly do the same and besides I don't want to be a cheap copy of someone else, I want to be me and earn my own place on the team for what I'm capable of," Wanda argued not liking the idea of being someone she isn't. She's done that before and not only did she not like it but it ended horribly.

Tony smiled down at his hands. Yep, she sounded a lot like him when people compared him to his old man.

"I wasn't talking about being a mini Widow," Tony waved off. "There's already millions of those throughout the world," he joked earning a snort from Wanda understanding his joke.

"I meant, work for it, you already got the name and the skills and wait-" Tony stopped abruptly closing his eyes and taking a back step. He saw Wanda's sheepish look when he mentioned that she had a name.

"You don't have a name, why in the world don't you have a name, you're a superhero for crying out loud you're supposed to have a name," Tony said turning to her and fixing her with a disapproving glare.

"Well it's not like I have time to choose a name I mean all I ever do nowadays is train, "Wanda argued back lifting her head to look at him fully. "Besides I think I have better things to do than choose a superhero name," she shrugged.

"How about you try to at least come up with something," Tony argued back. "Nothings more important than choosing a superhero name."

"Why do I even need a superhero name, it's not like it's mandatory," Wanda reasoned.

"It's for identification!" Tony cried throwing a hand in the air and catching the attention the police and the ex hostages but luckily they decided to not interfere.

"How is it for identification?!" Wanda cried shocked by the importance he was giving the subject.

"Um okay woman who has no respect for awesome superhero names," Tony mocked earning a huff from said woman. "Do you want be known as the 'the woman with powers who saved the mall' for the rest of your superhero career?"

"Captain Rogers said it wasn't necessary right now!"

"Says the guy in a spandex!"

"Who cares about my superhero name?!"

"The people, the people care because next month you could save an orphanage and as you're waving to the crowd basking in the glory and praise one of the people you saved today will recognize you and go 'hey, that's the 'woman with powers who saved the mall' but another man would go 'no that's the woman with powers who saved the diner-"

"Why would I save a diner?"

"I don't know from hungry criminals who didn't want to pay the all - you - can - buffet now don't interrupt, and so a whole bunch of people will start saying other names and you're just there trying to keep a bunch of fan girls from killing each other," Tony said with too much exaggeration and Wanda was mentally wondering if he officially lost it or if this was just normal Tony behavior.

"Fine so I'll go by Red Rose?"

"What are you a fairy book character, no you have to make it obvious."

"Why do I have to make it obvious?"

"Because it's part of the Avenger Gene."

"The Avenger what?" Wanda asked never before hearing such a thing.

"Avenger gene," Tony repeated. " Haven't you heard the others superhero names; Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Thor, Hulk and of course Iron Man?"

Wanda wordlessly nodded wondering where this conversation was going.

"Rogers goes by Captain America because apparently the stars and stripes aren't a dead giveaway, Natasha because black cat suit and red hourglass aren't enough hints, Thor because he's too lazy to come up with anything, Hawkeye because according to a fan theory he has the eyesight of a hawk and Hulk because Green Fury was taken," Tony listed with his usual snarky tone.

"Okay so...Red?"

"No it has to be have two words, two words, come on work with me Maximoff!"

"But Hawkeye, Thor and Hulk don't have two words, that's basically half the Avengers!"

"And why do you think they're also called 'Bullseye,' 'the guy from the L'Oreal commercial' and 'Shrek on steroids!'"

Wanda let out a frustrated huff knowing he was right. This was a name that would be her alias or as Tony called it her superhero name. A name people would use to refer to her for as long as she was in this business.

Tony saw her concentration and he knew she was taking this seriously.

"Remember obvious but subtle let people who know you know why you're named like that but let the people who don't know you wonder why," he advised her.

Wanda closed her eyes and concentrated really hard.

Her attire really didn't help come up with a name and she really doubted going as 'Miss Solovia' will get her far. The only real color she wore was red and 'Red Spider' was a defendant no. Wanda was too boring on its own and the kids might confuse her with that cartoon fairy. Her eyesight was fairly average. She doesn't really turn a color except her eyes that turn red.

 _Come on Maximoff think, you can do this._

Obvious but not too obvious. Subtle.

Name, name, name come up with a name Wanda come up with a name.

She replayed everything Tony told her trying to get a hint from that when a particular word stuck out.

Witch.

Ever since she got her powers she was referred to a witch. She did have similar powers to witch. She got the obvious part down. Now she just needed the subtle.

Subtle, subtle, subtle what could possibly be a good subtle word?

Running through past memories others who uses witch as a alias always were defined by their magic. Dark Witch, Light Witch, Wicked Witch of the West.

Her magic was red but she doubted she could go as Red Witch. It sounded too much like the Red Queen.

Now that she thought about it however her magic wasn't exactly red. It more... scarlet.

Tony knew the instant Wanda opened her eyes to look at him with a glowing smile that she came up with the perfect superhero name.

"Scarlett Witch."

"See you got the gene," Tony smiled proud of himself to have helped her in some way. "If only Rhodey understood it."

Wanda laughed softly not knowing exactly what he meant.

"Thank you Tony," Wanda sincerely said.

"My pleasure Little Witch," Tony smiled and Wanda couldn't help the eye roll. Natasha was right about Tony's tendency to hand out nicknames.

"You didn't have to show up let alone help me after I tried to kill you and make you create Ultron," Wanda frowned looking back down at her folded hands.

"You're not the first person who's tried to kill me," Tony shrugged off. "And as for creating Ultron, eh, I would've still created him."

Tony turned his attention to her and for the first time since in a long time he let down the billionaire playboy philanthropist act down.

"I'm sorry for not getting to you sooner," he said gently prompting Wanda to lift her head and look at him. He would never admit it but he felt partly if not completely responsible for the turn in the twin's life. If he had gotten to them sooner and maybe had saved their parents lives would they still have taken the offer HYDRA gave them? Or would they have lived normal lives?

"You shouldn't be sorry," Wanda softly said looking at him trying to meet his eye but he refused and instead kept them focused on his hands or his surroundings

"Even if you had Pietro and I would've still taken the offer, only with more reluctance to kill you," she joked making him chuckle.

"I actually thank you for giving me this life I have now," she said looking at the mother and her children who were leaving after being cleared by the paramedics and released by the police. The family of three caught her eyes and all three happily waved at her. She gave a wave back and a smile. This seemed to please them since they left with bigger smiles on their faces. "I wouldn't have been able to witness that if not for you."

"I have been known to inspire the younger generations," Tony teased her.

Wanda pursued her lips in an attempt to not laugh. She hasn't been around him long enough to really get to know him. She has however been around him enough to understand that being cocky and partly showoff was just his own form of protection. Protection against betrayal. He has his own trust issues and she has her own but she senses that though they use different ways to shield themselves they have the same goal; to prevent from feeling that heartache again.

"Seriously after I tried to kill why you are so kind," she asked him really not understanding. It wasn't like the others because she specifically wanted him dead. The others were just obstacles from getting to him. Killing him was the fuel, the mission she gave herself since the death of her parents. Not a very good goal for a girl that young but for her it was. Only now does she realize that wanting revenge and always bottling up this anger was completely and utterly useless and stupid. It only blinded you from what really mattered...

"I don't like holding unnecessary grudges," Tony revealed to her and upon her confused frown he felt he needed to explain to her. "Someone once told me not to waste my life and I since then I've been living up to that."

Tony then turned to her to look at her very seriously. Contrary to everyone's belief he was actually pretty serious when needed to be and he doesn't always add a joke. His conversation with Pepper when he first became Iron Man was a prime example of that.

"It took a severe wakeup call that involved being kidnapped, held hostage and the death of a friend for me to realize that I was creating weapons not to for peace but to tear families apart and as much as I regret I can't change it," Tony said looking at her and she returned his look.

"Look I'm not gonna get all cheesy and sweet because come on it's me you're talking with," Tony smiled. "I don't do Disney parent inspirational talks..."

Tony abruptly stopped wincing at how he was getting off track or not wording what he wanted to say correctly.

"Look, sometimes we get ambitious and we make mistakes that someday might come and bite us in the ass," Tony told her and she hung in every word because she felt that this might be the most important piece of advice she's ever received.

"You've made mistakes in the past and you realized that and unfortunately you paid the price for that-" Wanda lowered her head at that but continued listening. "Everyone creates their own demons that haunt them, but at the same time you can create your own person without these demons."

"You have the choice to choose to let these demons weigh you down or woman up and judging by what I saw today I have to say you are gonna be just fine," Tony smiled earning a small smile from her. "Don't let what people say about you get to you, they don't know you and you shouldn't let that hold you back."

"You're more than a woman with powers Wanda."

Upon hearing that sentence. That single sentence with eight words meant more to her than anything anyone's ever said to her. To most it would've meant nothing but to her it was enough to know that she was worth something and that she does have a purpose in this world and it is more than being the pretty girl with the magical powers as some people have said about her. But once Tony gave her that advice she felt that she didn't care about what anyone had said behind her back. Sue would show them in due time wrong in due time.

"And your more than the man in a can," Wanda told him smiling and Tony returned that smile because no one had really told him that. They've expressed it but never actually told him. So hearing it from someone like her who's been through similar situations like him meant a lot.

Both smiled at each other happy to know that whatever ill feeling they had towards the other was gone. They didn't have to say anything about the new found respect they held for each other. They knew what the other would say. How they did they know it doesn't matter, the point is; they no longer had any bad thoughts on the other and deep inside they knew they had the others support and trust.

"Excuse me Miss."

Both turned to find a officer standing in front of them. He seemed new to the job.

"Can you answer a few questions for us Ma'am?" he asked her pointing behind him to where a police was with a man.

Tony saw the panicked look on Wanda's face and the way she gulped.

"Hey you're gonna be just fine okay," Tony reassured her. "Chin up, strong face, don't let them intimidate you, you got this."

"But-"

"Don't worry about that I got it handled now just go," Tony said waving his hand in a shooing manner.

"Are you sure?" Wanda asked slowly getting up.

"Sweetie I've dealt with a man who almost killed me on a roof, two guys who sent a robot attack to finished me off, an angry God, a glow in the dark man and most recently a murdering robot that was practically my son," Tony dead pinned. "I think I can handle explaining this to your supervisors."

Wanda gave him a smile. She knew what he was going to do. She's some videos where he was smart mouthing member of importance, usually members of the government branch. Her favorite one was when he was fighting against Senator Stern about the Iron Man suit.

"Thank you," Wanda told him meaning every word she said.

Tony smiled as she walked with the officer who came towards the other one that finishing up his questions with the man. Wanda walked with the rookie towards the other officer but she stopped and before he could contemplate what she was doing she had turned around and practically fell into his arms

Tony would be lying if he didn't stiff in her arms. He wasn't a huge fan of PDA (unless he was annoying Pepper) and he wasn't used to... whatever it is she was doing.

"I'm glad I was wrong about you, thank you for everything Tony," Wanda whispered before she let go and gave him one last smile before she turned and walked away.

Tony watched her go with a growing smile. He always liked proving people wrong, especially when it involved their perspective on him. This though, this was different. He didn't know how really only that it was.

Putting his glasses back on and getting up he brought out his phone.

"Hey Friday," he said.

"Yes Mr. Stark," the female voice answered and Tony couldn't help but miss JARVIS. Well he was most likely doing something heroic. or just enjoying the fact that he could fly. Well he was Vision now so whatever.

"Hack into the new Avengers headquarters, computers, security cameras, whatever they got I want in," Tony ordered as he walked to his car.

"Of course Mr. Stark shall I look for anything in specific?" FRIDAY asked.

"Anyone bothering Wanda Maximoff," Tony said unlocking the door to his car and getting in.

Yep, some people were going to regret bothering his friend. It's been a long time since he threatened somebody.

* * *

Wanda closed the door to her room at the Barton Household. She was still living there since she really couldn't afford to rent or buy someplace. Besides she already has a routine.

As she walked to the bed she found a simple note.

A phone number and below was a note reading: **DON'T HESITATE TO CALL IF YOU NEED ANYTHING - TONY.**

She smiled.

 _Four down, Two to go._

* * *

AN- I feel like I should explain what this story is. It's not only about Wanda becoming friends and sharing some sort of bond with the original Avengers; it's also a personal journey, a quest so to say about her as she grows as not only an Avenger but as a person. It's not easy to come up with chapters when you try to add depth to not only her character but to the others as well. So please dear reader, I know I may take a long time to update but it's not easy writing when you hit writers block. You get frustrated and tired and the only thing you want to do is throw something out the window. So I ask you guys to be patient.

That note aside, it's totally obvious I wrote this story while watching the Iron Man movies isn't it? Because seriously as I wrote this I was just repeating them in a sense to try and get a sort of sense on how to write Tony since he was by far the hardest to try and keep in character. It would mean a lot if you told me how I did. I also may not have watched Guardians of the Galaxy too.

I have no idea when I'll update again since the next one Bruce. This is going to be hard...

Thanks for your patience and I hope it was worth it.

Ps: I hope in CA: CW we don't just see Wanda just using her powers (though she is pretty bad ass when she does) but we to see her in a little hand to hand action.


	5. Bruce Banner

Title: She's With Us

Characters: Wanda Maximoff and Bruce Banner

Rating: T

Words: 6,861

AN _ **: I'm hated I know. Bruce is just like impossible to write. I had major trouble trying to come up with something that was possible and not like 'oh hey Dave I thought you died but apparently you're just walking down the street like nothing, how you been?' This is the second to last chapter and the next one is not only the final chapter but Natasha's. I'm not gonna lie I'm pretty nervous and excited about that one because so many people have reviewed and sent me a PM asking when I was doing a Natasha chapter so I'm happy to say dear readers it's the next one. Also this chapter took some time I'm mildly proud of it, it's not my best one though…**_

 _ **Warning: Any Brutusha (Bruce X Natasha) fans might hate this chapter…**_

 _ **Leave a review because it helps motivate an author to continue and lets them know that people are enjoying the story and it truly makes the hours of endless brainstorming worth it.**_

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything all rights go to their rightful owner. By that I mean Stan Lee and Marvel Studios.

* * *

 _ **'The more one does and sees and feels, the more one is able to do, and the more genuine may be one's appreciation of the fubdamental things like home, and love and understanding companionship.'**_

 _ **\- Amelia Earhart**_

* * *

All around her was this heavy veil of darkness and silence. Everything hurt but the oddest realization was that while her body hurt her emotions were nonexistent. She felt no anger, no sadness, no joy... nothing. It was almost frightening how much she wanted to feel and yet at the same time she didn't.

For the first time since the death of her brother she remembered feeling numb almost the same type of numbness she was feeling now. The first numbness felt as if she, automatic if not completely self-consciously cut off her own emotions to stop feeling that agonizing pain and the horrific realization of losing her brother and other half: Pietro.

This numbness however was different. She felt nothing, tasted nothing, saw nothing. Every once and a while she'll hear voices but she never heard it long enough to pin point the voice to a face. She knew the voice from somewhere. She's heard it before, the only problem was that she didn't know whose it is. It was male. That was the only thing she was completely sure of. The problem? Most of the people she knows are male. The only woman she really interacts with are Natasha, Laura and recently Pepper.

Being in this void allowed Wanda to reflect over what has happened in the months after her, as Tony so wisely called it, her 'Paul Blart moment.' She wasn't sure what he meant but from what she understood it was a movie. She was right when she thought both Steve and Natasha would be mad about the situation. They weren't like livid mad not were mad. They were more... frustrated. When they found out she answered questions from the police that was when the lectures began. On why she should've left, the importance on not answering questions especially to the press because then they would twist her words and intentions and most importantly; not showing herself to the public. At least not soon. Apparently she pulled a 'Tony Stark (said person was proud).

In the beginning she never understood why they wanted to keep Vision and her a secret but they finally explained it to when they were both taking turns throwing a lecture at her face, those ten almost fifteen minutes were the most head turning minutes in her life. Both Steve and Natasha acted like parents disciplining their child who took a cookie out of the cookie jar. Both Sam and her affectional named them 'Daddy America and Mama Russia or Papa and Mama Avenger' which could potentially get them another lecture on respecting their... elders. Either way Tony laughed till he began coughing.

Back to the reason, apparently it was not only to protect them from the public but from the government as well. According to Natasha with each 'superhero incident' they became more and more paranoid. With the arrival of various super heroes throughout the years they had managed to keep most from the public eye but after New York - the aliens and the formation of the Avengers, added that things were spiraling out of their control. Throw in the Mandarin, the abduction of President Ellis and the revelation of HYRDA and all of that only made them go more on high alert. Natasha once warned her that the government was becoming more demanding.

Wanda wasn't so sure about what was going on but she felt something bad, almost if not worse than Ultron, was coming. If it came down to a fight didn't know where she would stand.

Wanda doesn't remember much. All she knows is that she's surrounded by darkness and an empty feeling fills her to the point where her conscious sometimes thinks she's nonexistent... That she's only part of something small and unimportant to anything and everything around her.

Sometimes she hears voices. Voices of her parents, of her brother. They tell her things. Things that she once believed in, things like that she could do it, that she had the strength to move forward... That they loved her. At first they were muffled, echoes even. Trying to make their voices reach her ears and tell her things she once wanted to hear more than anything in the world. Even though they were welcomed Wanda knew she wasn't supposed to hear them. Hearing voices of dead loved ones only meant that we joined them, will join them or the complete loss of sanity. Neither made her feel better. They only filled her with dread and even more reason for her to try and push through the veil of darkness. Sometimes she saw a light, not the end of the tunnel light but the light of a room. Or that's what she hoped.

She once dreamed of a white wall that had a small table in front with a vase of flowers. Another dream involved a white ceiling with flashing lights. She wasn't sure what these dreams meant but was positive of one thing: There was always a man.

Unlike the voices of her parents and brother whose voices mean death, the voice of this man meant life. He sounded familiar, a very much alive voice. She knew he wasn't dead, which could be the reason she found comfort in his voice. While her family told her they loved her, this man would tell her, sometime practically demand her to fight through.

She could never dream him up correctly though. He was always blurry, the colors meshing together making him impossible to see. She blamed the stupid lights in her dream.

Whoever this man is, however she was tied to him, and Wanda knew that he was doing everything in his power to help her live.

And after what seems like days to her she was finally able to break through the dark veil that surrounded her.

* * *

The first thing she saw was this horribly annoying blinding light. After blinking and groaning in annoyance her eyes finally adjusted to the light and to the room she was apparently occupying. To be honest it was bare save for the bed and a small table she saw had various pieces of paper on it and a chair that was in the corner. This sent in her into a panic because with a sickening realization she knew she was not in any of the Avengers HQ Medical rooms. Where she was it was somewhere foreign. Like any other person she did not like waking up somewhere strange and alone.

With a moan she tried to sit up... Mistake number one.

A pain unlike any other she's felt made itself known and she was forced down back on the bed to try and get it to stop.

As she lay there panting and heaving she couldn't recall why she was feeling that.

With a shaking breath she slowly removed the bedsheet that covered her lower body and using trembling elbows lifted herself up enough to see the damage. And she instantly regretted it.

Her entire middle area was covered in layers of white bandages and even through the layers a red stain stood out. Now she understood the sudden pain.

Looking at the damage she tried to remember where and why she received it but as of right now she couldn't really recall. Come to think of it she remembers screams and yells and smoke and this sense of accomplishment. Why she felt that she had no idea.

With a shaking breath she carefully raised one of her hands to expect the damage.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Wanda raised her head fully prepared to use whatever little energy she had left to fight the man off but upon looking at him properly she realized she couldn't. In fact her breath was knocked out and her eyes widened hugely once she put a name to the face.

Bruce Banner.

The man that she went after, the man she fought against, the man she fought with and the man she hasn't seen in months almost a year. A man that disappeared without a trace despite the Avenger's best tries.

Instead of questioning where they were or why he was here she went with something she most likely never would have but since she's been taken under the wing of one Tony Stark his snarky attitude was rubbing off her. She could blame him later for it.

"I thought you died," she bluntly said keeping a straight face moving her arm to lift herself up just a tiny bit so she could take a better look at him. She should feel bad about the rude comment she just made but the small chuckle she heard from him was worth her rude behavior.

"No just needed some time alone," he said with his hands in his pockets gazing at her with a sense of embarrassment.

Wanda decided not to question him further. He looked like he wouldn't answer her questions anyway. Since she won't be asking questions on his whereabouts she figures she could ask on her whereabouts.

"Where am I?" She asked softly. Though she felt comfortable being in the presence of someone she considered an ally she did not however feel comfortable in a place she had no idea where it's at. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Bruce asked.

Wanda shook her head gently and even that was enough movement to send her into a whirlwind of colors and figures.

Bruce sighed and moved to grab the chair and move it to her bedside before he slumped down on it. Too be honest he wasn't all to stunned to know she suffered short term memory loss. That hit she took to the head was enough to send her into unconsciousness longer. He pulled off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. This was a clear indication that he was thoroughly exhausted.

"For starters we're in an apartment I can't really tell you where but I can tell you it's in the U.S," Bruce said putting on his glasses and sitting up straight.

Wanda nodded. Clearly he didn't want her to know so she wouldn't be able to tell anyone and she felt a bit more comfortable to know she hasn't left the states.

"As for the second question," Bruce frowned. He knew why she was here. He was the one that brought her here in the first place because he knew he was the only one that could really help her. And considering her status as an Avenger he wasn't comfortable with normal hospitals treating her.

"You took pretty bad hit to the head," he informs of the obvious first. "Hard enough to give you a pretty nasty concussion and send you into a coma for some time."

Wanda had nodded when he told her about the hit to the head and figured that was why it hurt so much. Hearing the second part was what sent her into a panic. A very large one.

"Okay, okay I need you to calm down," Bruce said but it came off as an order. He knew what panicking could cause when someone wakes up from a concussion, especially one like hers. He needed to help her take deep breathes and not the quick pants she was currently doing.

"Calm down, calm down," Bruce said as he rubbed her back gently urging her to relax which she was trying to do because she discovered quick small breathes only made her head worse and she was not looking forward into going back to Sleep Town.

"Panicking will only worsen your condition you need to stay relaxed," Bruce lectured leaning back in his chair slowly still keeping an eye on her. At least she was taking his advice in doing deep slow breathes

Answering with a nod Wanda leaned back against the headboard so she could sit comfortably and look at Bruce.

Sitting there taking slow breathes Wanda was trying to fill in the missing pieces of her memory. She gulped when she realized everything was still to fuzzy to put together and create a sort of time line of the events that left her in this condition. Speaking of conditions Bruce left out a very important piece of information...

"What happened?" Wanda hoarsely asked again. She was thirsty but she wanted answers more than water.

Being the attentive doctor he was, he could tell by her voice that she was thirsty and judging by how long she was out he couldn't really blame her.

"Well I don't know the whole story only that I found you surrounded by a group pf people," Bruce began getting up and walking over to the small table that apparently had a pitcher of water and some glasses. Not only was she confused but apparently she was also blind.

"You had a gunshot wound, a pretty nasty one too," Bruce said as he poured her water into a glass. Wanda took a shaking breath before she glanced down to the injury in her stomach.

"Clean cut, in and out, but luckily it missed the organs," Bruce said putting down the pitcher and walk back towards her.

"Though it cause massive internal bleeding," he added handed her the glass and sitting back down in the chair.

Wanda nodded her head. Not so much because she understood what he was saying to her- well she knew what he was saying to her but it was difficult for her to understand that she's been shot. She seen people get shot, hell once on a routine mission Captain Rogers took a bullet to the arm because he was too busy trying to get citizens out that he failed to notice a sniper. He's a super soldier so she doubted there could be a comparison but the lecture Natasha gave him was something she would be receiving.

And just like that a bulb went off and she immediately began to panic again.

Steve and Natasha. Natasha and Steve. Neither would be happy with her.

"Oh God," She moaned sliding down and covering her face with her hands. She knew her leaders, her mentors weren't going to be happy with her. Especially Natasha. Do either them even know what happened to her?

"Don't worry Ms. Maximoff I called them and let them know of your condition, you aren't in any trouble," Bruce smiled when in reality he notified Steve instead of Natasha, he still didn't have the guts to confront her after Sokovia.

"I'm not in trouble with Steve but with Natasha I feel as though I will get one hell of a lecture," Wanda muttered still covering her eyes. She wasn't stupid because she knew Steve was the more mellow one when it came to injuries, sure you'll get a lecture on how not to let it happen again but he always finishes the lecture with a smile and a compliment and when you have Captain America smiling at you, well, you tend to forget you were in trouble in the first place. Natasha was the other side of that coin and since no one of the new Avengers had faced her in a lecture she didn't know what to expect. The ever helping Tony Stark though assured it was staring into the eyes of death. Not a very reassuring comment but that was all she knew so she better start preparing now for the inevitable confrontation from Momma Avenger.

Bruce chuckled at her tormented dilemma and he couldn't help but agree with her. He would be scared too if he was in her shoes.

"Your accent is starting to fade," Bruce commented trying to take her mind off the lecture of doom.

"I hang around too many English talking people," Wanda shrugged still covering her eyes but no longer feeling the heart stopping panic she felt a while back.

"Well judging by your sense of humor I'll say Clint," Bruce smiled. Her accent was still there but not as strong as it was when he first met her thus making her English much easier to understand.

"And Tony," Wanda added still refusing to lift her arm from her eyes.

"You talk to Tony?" Bruce asked surprised. Really he was because from what he remembers it was because of Tony that the twins lost their parents. Well that's how they put it.

"I admit I was wrong about him," Wanda mused understanding his confusion. But she was right she was wrong about him and she thanked every day for that mall incident. Not only did she earn a new mentor, she also earned a friend and as time continues perhaps a brother or one of those crazy uncles you always complain about but secretly love to death.

"Seems to me you've also spent some time with Steve, he's the only one I know with that level of compassion and understanding," Bruce smiled and his smile widened more when he saw Wanda gently nod her head. He was happy that a girl who started off on the wrong side and had a past filled with loss and pain could overcome all that and become the woman he sees her turning into. It was something you don't see very often and he counts himself lucky to see this transformation.

Instead of answering with words Wanda answered with a small smile.

"They're all very kind," Wanda dismissed lightly waving her free hand at him. "Even Natasha though she tends to avoid me."

"Yeah just give her time she'll warm up to you eventually," Bruce smiled over at her and even though her eyes were covered she could tell just by his voice that his eyes were distant and downfallen

As though he remembered something important but decided to not pay it any heed in the long run.

Slowly Wanda uncovered her eyes and turned to look at him expecting him to look at the ground in sadness but instead she found him looking at her almost in a fondly manner.

"Don't you miss her?" Wanda frowned at him not really wanting to see his reaction. She really hoped he wouldn't find any rudeness or- who was she kidding she was crossing a line here!

"Never mind that was rude of me to ask and I apologize for my bluntness," she quickly apologized getting up into a sitting position. Oh God she was the worst person ever, after Tony Stark. Captain Rogers was so going to lecture her.

To her grand surprise she didn't find Dr. Banner doing what she thought he'd be doing (which was look all sad like a puppy in the rain)... ha actually looked embarrassed like he should have been missing her but he... didn't.

"You don't miss her," Wanda slowly said as she watched him trying to figure out if he's lying to her. Another one of her many achievements thanks to one particular red headed woman who can and will kick your ass if you insult her in any way.

"I do miss her," Bruce confirmed but by his tone she knew something was coming. "But I miss her the way I miss Tony, Clint, Thor and Steve."

"I miss her like family," he clarified and she knew he was telling the truth. His eyes were determined and dead set.

"I thought..." Even if she wanted to finish her sentence she found that she couldn't.

"I did love her and I was willing to give everything for her and just, leave," Bruce began leading towards her and folding his hands together.

"But she made me realize that life isn't about running away from your problems, it's about confronting them but even then when I left the only thing on my mind was that I had to protect her from an even greater danger: me," Bruce continued as he wrung his hands together and refused to look at her.

"But the more time I spent alone the more I realized it would never have worked out," Bruce said lifting his head to smile sadly at her and she couldn't help but try to return that smile so he wouldn't be so sad anymore.

"Why not?" Wanda asked softly. She expected to find some sort of sadness in his eyes but instead she found something that resembled that he had done his grieving and was now in the process of moving on... post sadness she supposes.

"Because although she and I know what it's like to be consider yourself a monster that's all we have in common," Bruce said smiling sadly down at his hands. "No matter how hard we try it just wouldn't work out because although we're similar, we're just _too_ similar."

Wanda stayed quiet letting him just let it all go. Let him talk.

"She's an amazing woman don't get me wrong but we just come from two entirely different worlds, she's from a world of spy's, lies, heroes, war and she's a soldier, a leader whether she wants to admit or not, and I'm someone who wants to get away from all that, I don't belong in her world just as she doesn't belong in mine." Bruce finished frowning down at the floor still.

Wanda knows he's telling her the truth. The only reason Bruce ever stayed in the Avengers was because he felt like that was the only really way to help people. That by using the Hulk he could help save lives from bigger threats than he could than by being Bruce Banner. But as she thought more of it, Bruce Banner has helped people in his own way, by being a doctor and helping cure or controlling diseases that thanks to the Hulk inside him, he can't become exposed to the viruses. Being a doctor was something he clearly seemed to enjoy. Especially since he didn't have to turn into an enormous green rage filled monster. He doesn't want to be involved in this kind of business and the only time he really joined was when he was needed. Not when he really wanted. Just like Clint and Tony, Bruce just didn't have the will anymore. He wanted to focus on things more important, like helping kids against the flu instead of dealing with a revenge seeking maniac. Being the Hulk sucks out a lot of energy from him and makes him even older than he was. She understood that Bruce would want to leave. And if he continued to be with Natasha, he would never really leave.

A life with Natasha would mean never really being able to leave the world he so desperately wanted to. Natasha wouldn't leave the world she's known all her life. She may have wanted to so she could be with Bruce but in the end she chose to continue fighting. A fight Bruce followed her in for the last time.

Bruce was right; sooner or later the worlds that brought them together would only end up splitting them apart.

"I'm sorry," was all Wanda could really say as she averted her eyes away from him. What can you possibly say to someone who gave up a life with the person they wanted to be with because they knew it just wasn't right?

"It's not your fault Wanda," Bruce smiled truly at her. He didn't really understand why she was saying sorry when the 'breakup' between Natasha and him was his own choice.

"I just feel that if I hadn't had gotten involved with Ultron none of this would have happened," she muttered refusing to look up at him. She really was trying to get over everything she's been through, even going to see a therapist, but she still found little things to blame on herself, and herself alone. No matter how much she tries to deny it, no matter how many time she tries to think she's okay, she knows she isn't. Which was why she sought out a therapist in the first place.

"Ultron wasn't your fault but Tony's and mine, and even then things with Ultron would have been inevitable, he would have still tried to eradicate human existence," Bruce waved leaning back in his chair once more. "Pietro and you just speeded up the process a bit… in a good way."

Wanda gave a small smile at the mention of her late brother. According to her therapist when it comes to her brother's death, she suffers a slight case of Survivors Guilt. It's thanks to Vision in the first place that she alive, if it wasn't for him she would have joined her brother and even if she misses him with everything she wasn't ready yet to follow him. She owes Vision her life and she'll be eternally grateful to him.

Both lapsed into a comfortable silence. They really didn't need to feel any more resentment or hostility towards the other. Every bitter thing in the past remained in the past. Tony was a great help in learning to forgive and ask for forgiveness.

"Who was the girl?" Wanda finally broke the silence.

Truth be told ever since she entered Bruce's mind to try and find his deepest fear she came across something that could possibly be another explanation as to why Bruce wanted Natasha away from him. A memory buried deep in that was the center of his fears about being the Hulk.

"What girl?" Bruce asked. Honestly he had no idea as to what girl she was referring to. It couldn't be Natasha because that conversation was closed and had no real questions left.

"The girl with dark hair lying in the middle of a destroyed lab," Wanda clarified looking at him with a soft expression with hints of confusion.

Once those words left her mouth Bruce swore he stopped breathing for a second. Now he knew which girl she was talking about. Which girl he literally left part of his heart to.

"Betty."

The silence came back only this time it had a bit of tension to it. Bruce sat there looking at his folded hands with a blank face. Wanda sat looking at him with a look of understanding. He wore the same face when she thought of her brother and it was in that moment that Wanda understood that whoever this girl was, Bruce still cared for her.

"You don't have to tell me, I understand," Wanda smiled at him.

Bruce looked up at her and returned her smile. He was thankful because even after all these years Betty was still a hard subject for him to touch.

"I heard you have a new name," Bruce commented trying to get off of the touchy subject and start another happier one.

At the mention of her 'superhero' name Wanda brightened up and lifted herself higher so she could sit up straighter and Bruce would be lying if he had to restrain himself from easing her down once more. The smile on her face stopped him.

"I never cared about a name but someone made me realize the importance of it," Wanda smiled thinking back to her (borderline weird) conversation with Tony.

"I could take a guess on who," Bruce smiled also thinking back to a conversation he had with a particular billionaire who asked about the origin of the name 'Hulk.'

"He helped me come up with it," Wanda laughed knowing he caught on as to who she was talking about.

"The Scarlet Witch," Bruce smiled.

He had to admit it was a pretty impressive name. She used her powers and abilities to inspire the name and it fit in perfect in what Tony dubbed 'Avenger name code'. He was happy that she was taking the word witch not as an insult but as an alias.

"I'm guessing Tony took all the credit," Bruce added with a sly grin which only grew at Wanda's nod.

She still remembered when she gathered Steve, Natasha, Clint, Laura, and the other new Avengers to reveal her alias. Everyone congratulated her and in the background you could hear "I gave her the idea, I helped her, it's all thanks to me that the little witch is growing up!" which only came from Tony as he smiled probably the largest smile she's seen on his face since she met him. The biggest reward of that night was Natasha's small smile in her direction that when she told Clint about it later in the night he told her it was a rare sight to see her smile at someone she's known for less than a year.

Wanda took that as a personal victory.

"Are you happy?" Bruce asked her softly.

Wanda thought about it for a moment. She may have lost her family and home, she may have taken part of the destruction of Sokovia, she may have helped Ultron and she may have hurt innocent people. But all that losing only help her gain things she's never thought she would have; abilities beyond her wildest dreams, the chance to help people the right way, a team that were slowly becoming friends and people who were becoming something she never thought she would have again, a family.

"Yes," Wanda responded, her voice strong with determination.

"Are you happy," she asked Bruce in return curious as to what he would say.

"More than I've been in a long time," Bruce said not wasting a second. He missed being able to help people on his own in the only way he loves doing.

"So when do you think I can leave?" Wanda asked.

She was enjoying her time here with Bruce but she knew she was needed elsewhere. She may not admit it out loud but she was starting to get a little homesick. Which the fact itself surprised her.

"Well you're healing nicely but I do want to keep you maybe a day or two more just to make sure," Bruce said going back into doctor mode as he inspected her injuries.

"You're missing home aren't you," Bruce observed as he stood on his feet inspectung her bullet injury in her stomach. He's seen wounds like this that caused the death of people in a matter of minute or even seconds and her counted her as extremely lucky to have survived a gun shot like this. The only reason Steve allowed him to take care of Wanda was because there wasn't any time to send her back to headquarters. She flatlined on him twice and he had to ask multiple hospitals to get her type of blood which was no easy task either. Either he stayed or he went.

"Surprisingly I do," Wanda agreed softly averting her eyes briefly before regaining her confidence and turning her head towards him with a new flame in her eyes.

"I never thought I would miss home after Sokovia but I do, I do miss being around Clint and Laura, I miss playing with Cooper and Lila, taking care of Nate," Wanda smiled tearfully and Bruce smiled at her understanding what she meant.

She took a breath everything that she missed was coming to her quickly hitting her hard and only making her miss her home more.

"I miss learning from Captain Rogers, I miss training with Natasha, and I miss talking to Rhodey about everything and anything," Wanda chuckled weakly feeling tears come to her eyes. "I miss joking around with Sam, heck I even miss Tony and he can be really annoying."

Bruce let out a laugh knowing she was completely right.

"I miss Vision," Wanda said with a slight blush. She didn't know what she specifically missed about him, she only missed being able to talk about him, teach him different things that she could, compare viewpoints about things, training and learning from him, she just missed being around him. She didn't know how to place the warmness in her chest at the mention of him.

Bruce tried to hide his smirk but he couldn't, he wasn't stupid, he knew exactly why she missed him but he felt know wasn't the time to bring it up. He could tell she hadn't come to terms with her feeling and he felt she should figure them out on her own. In time she would.

"I just miss being home," Wanda said feeling a few tears leak out of her eyes.

Ever since losing Sokovia and her brother she never thought she would have a place to call home again. Being with the Avengers proved her wrong. She does have a home. And this time she wasn't planning on losing it without one hell of fight.

"Don't worry Wanda you will be home soon enough," Bruce promised gently taking her hand and offering her a supportive smile.

Wanda returned his smile finding comfort in his words. Once she was better she will go home.

"Have you ever played Scrabble?" Bruce smiled teasingly at her.

Upon the mention of the game Wanda snapped her head up to look at him. Thanks to Clint who introduced her to the game she's developed a highly competitive attitude towards the game and if she lost she would challenge the other to multiple games until she won. She blames Clint for that.

"Are you prepared to loose Dr. Banner?" Wanda smiled sweetly forgetting all about her past sadness and letting her competitiveness take over.

"Oh you think I'll lose Ms. Maximoff?" Bruce said raising an eyebrow at her and letting go of her hand.

"Oh you may be a very smart and gifted doctor Mr. Banner, but I learned a few tricks from here and there," Wanda mocked smiling widely at him and not backing down. Playing Scrabble multiple times with Clint and Tony (sometime Natasha) had its perks. She's learned many tricks and developed tricks on her own.

"Game on," Bruce challenged getting up to search for the board game he knew he had somewhere.

* * *

The whole afternoon they played. They didn't really keep score of who won, who lost and how many rounds they've been playing. They only cared about laughing when the other one played a word so outrageous and unheard of that they would accuse the other of cheating. Wanda didn't know who such a simple game always brought smiles and laughter to its players and it wasn't until she played with Bruce that she understood the reason: it wasn't the game, it was the company that was worth it.

It became one of Wanda's most treasured nights. A night of great achievement.

* * *

After 5 days Bruce finally gave her the all clear to return home.

"Steve sent a quinjet that's waiting for you outside, it already has the coordinates to get you home without a hitch," Bruce explained as he packed some small medication into a bag he was giving her. Her gunshot wound was pretty much okay, it wouldn't leave such a noticeable scar (she still does have a scar though but not huge), her concussion was gone except a few headaches here and there, and any other wound she suffered was gone but he still wanted her to take some medication as to prevent any consequences that she may get in the long run since these were the first life threatening wounds she ever received.

"Okay so you just go in and press the auto pilot button which will take you directly to Headquarters," Bruce confirmed to her zipping up the small bag to give it to her and handing it to her.

Wanda nodded understanding her what to do as she took the bag from him. She really only had this bag and a pair of sweat pants along with a baggy t-shirt he brought her so she could wear instead of her bloody, destroyed uniform which she decided to throw away and get a new one when she goes back home.

Home.

Just the thought of walking the familiar halls, seeing the familiar faces, and being back in the place she called home brought a glowing smile to her face. She couldn't help it, she really missed it.

Bruce stood back as he watched her finish checking her things. They weren't much but Natasha trained her well in making sure she was prepared for anything in anyplace.

"Well I believe this is where we part ways Dr. Banner," Wanda said turning to him with a small smile. She knows this isn't goodbye, she's been through enough goodbyes and she was determined to see them again someday. Thor was one of the prime example of it.

"Indeed Ms. Maximoff," Bruce smiled at her. He really enjoyed conversing with her. She had viewpoints and ideas that he hasn't heard before. She really was someone different and special and he doesn't regret meeting her and saving her life.

Carefully she made her way over to him and offered him a hand. She would have given him a hug but she knew he wasn't a big fun on physical contact and she respected him.

Bruce smiled taking her hand and giving it a firm shake.

"If Steve or Natasha ask you could tell them-"

"I don't know."

Bruce snapped his head up to look at her in shock. What was she trying to say?

"I don't know where I am so when Steve, Natasha or anyone asks I don't have to lie," Wanda elaborated letting go of his hand, looking at him with a slight smile. "You never told me where I am and I've never seen anything but this room and a bit around so I won't be able to give them much detail."

"You don't want to found yet, I understand, and I won't help them find you unless you want to be found," Wanda shrugged innocently meaning every word that was coming out of her mouth.

Her only response was perhaps the brightest smile she's ever seen in a long time.

* * *

Wanda walked through the halls of the Headquarters on her way to the training room where she knew her teammates were. She wanted to see them after two weeks of absence and the after finishing a meeting with Steve, Natasha and Fury she found the opportunity.

Like she expected she was interrogated about her whereabouts. Apparently Steve didn't tell anyone about the small detail that Bruce Banner was the one to nurse her back to health. She knew he hated lying but like her, he also knew Bruce wasn't ready to come back yet. Even though many people were confused as to her wounds and recovery she decided not to say anything and leave the explaining to Steve and Tony, who the latter was determined to pay any other medication she might need but the medication Bruce gave her was enough to last her until she felt normal again.

She smiled as she recalled her friend. She wanted to apologize to him about everything in the past but like Tony he merely forgave her.

She came up to the door to the training area and with a sigh and a smile she pushed it open eager to greet her friends. They might be her teammates yes, but they were her friends more importantly.

"I'm back!" she announced bursting through the door with a new clean uniform and a smile to match her attitude.

It didn't take long for them to shout her name and practically run to her with smiles so bright she could've cried in joy. All her fears of not being missed and of being thought of a nuisance flew from her mind at that single second of pure happiness.

As she laughed and struggled to keep the tears in as each one her friends hugged her she knew in the bottom of her heart that this was where she belonged.

She was finally _**home**_.

* * *

 _Five down, one to go._

* * *

 _ **AN: Who's excited for Natasha? Fair warning that chapter will probably be the most emotional chapter out of the whole story. So if you thought the Tony chapter was emotional… well my friends my goal is to quadruple that.**_


	6. Natasha Romanoff

Natasha Romanoff

Characters: Natasha Romanoff and Wanda Maximoff

Rating: T

 **AN: I can already sense the hate reiews and PM's i'm going to get for how i ended this chapter. And as for my long, uncalled for and fairly unfair absence I am truly sorry but I kind had to pay more attention to school since the semester is wrapping up and the teachers are determined to leave us students with no social (or virtual) life. So I am truly deeply sorry for that and for being so patient I decided to make it a tad longer than i orginally planned. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter that literally fried my brain...**

* * *

 _"No matter how much suffering you went through, you never wanted to let go of those memories.¨_

 _ **\- Haruki Murakami**_

* * *

"Natasha please if you can hear me I need to you to do something," Wanda practically begged as she gently shook the unconscious red headed assassin who was leaning against a stone wall of a small den they came across on their desperate attempt to escape the failed mission.

"Please, I know you can hear so please, please just do something, anything please," Wanda begged checking Natasha's pressure point at her neck for maybe the hundredth time since they've collapsed here at the small den and like the past hundred times she's found relief in sensing movement under her fingers. It was faint but it was still there. They still had hope.

Wanda collapsed next to Natasha and she immediately hissed when the stab wound she received began making itself known.

She decided then and there that stab wounds were her least favorite kind of injury. Bullet wounds could be bearable, physical wounds like cuts or bruises were also bearable, but stab wounds, she's never had one before and the feeling she was currently feeling was something she really didn't want to feel again. Not for a very, very, very and a lot more very, long time.

"This is all my fault," Wanda said panting as she held her hands against the sides of her face, feeling her cold wet hair and she wasn't all too surprised to feel her face cold.

"This is all my fault, this is all my fault, this is all my fault," Wanda began mumbling rocking back and forth.

She shouldn't have gone on this mission. She should've let Sam come instead just like it was planned before she decided to be stubborn and insist she was ready. But she wasn't. She should've known she wasn't. It's only been a couple of weeks since she was shot and she was still somewhat recovering and she was somewhat out of practice, and _oh God_ she shouldn't have done this.

The mission was simple. At least, it sounded like that when she was overhearing the briefing on it. She should know by now that no mission, ever, will be easy. There would always be that one element that would blow everything up in your face. And the element that blew up the mission was Wanda's own doing.

Wanda retracted her hands and placed them in her lap and stared at them trying to figure out where the hell she went wrong.

She should've listened to Captain Rogers when he said she wasn't ready for this kind of mission. It's only been a few weeks since her shot wound and she was still in a way recovering from her near death and because of that she's missed out on a lot of training. Training she wasn't supposed to miss since she was still kind of inexperienced in her fighting techniques and her strategic techniques could use improvement. She was getting better in her hand to hand combat and her strategy was coming along but she was slightly lacking behind her other teammates.

Basically, everything that has happened in the last few hours was her fault because she was too stubborn and determined to go on this mission with Natasha. To go on a mission she herself knew she wasn't ready for but she wanted to prove to everyone that she was.

Since she returned back to the Headquarters, Natasha seemed to sense something amiss and she seemed to have an idea on what went on during the beginning of her recovery. Wanda knew, because since then she's reduced any contact she had with her and she seemed to know Steve knew something, she sometimes avoided him too.

Now, now Natasha was lying against the wall bleeding from a profound stab wound she received when they were escaping the failed mission, and Wanda didn't know what to do. This was the first time Wanda has ever seen Natasha physically hurt, this was the first time she's seen any of the original Avengers hurt and she didn't know what to do. What can you when one of the people you thought were untouchable are literally fighting for their life in front of you?

She was trained to fight, to complete a mission, the only medical information she has are basic. Like what to do in a bullet wound situation, how to check for a pulse, what to do when the victim was facing unconsciousness and how to stop bleeding from a wound. She was trained how to treat wounds they would likely receive and since a stab wound consisted that a person got close enough to penetrate the skin of the target no one really considered that it would be necessary to teach how to treat one. Who would get close enough to inflict damage on an experience fighter?

She does know to stop the bleeding from a wound but the thing was she doesn't know how to stop the bleeding from a stab wound that still had the weapon embedded in and was bleeding profusely.

In their desperate attempt to escape they forgot the dagger that was thrusted deep into Natasha's right side, and to the basic of Wanda's knowledge on the human anatomy, the man they were trying to get missed a vital organ which could explain why Natasha was still alive. Barely but still alive.

Unfortunately that also would explain why she was currently bleeding to death as well. Not to mention that the knife was still in her and despite her lack of medical knowledge Wanda knew she had to remove it so she could bandage the wound and try to prevent any more unnecessary bleeding. In order to do that she needed to act quick.

They've lost enough time already.

Taking a breath while summoning all the mental strength she had and trying to avoid the way her own wound protested she got up to move in front Natasha, slowly drop to her knees and placed her trembling hands on the dagger. She was lucky that her own attacker removed the knife or whatever he used to stab her with on his own. She couldn't even begin to imagine the pain Natasha was feeling right now. Unlike Steve, Natasha's version of the serum wasn't as strong. Even Wanda knew that the serum wouldn't be able to heal her enough to save her on its own. She needed medical attention.

That small amount of pressure was enough to make Natasha groan in pain and the heaviness of the situation fell on her in that second making her panic and quickly retract her hand because no matter how much you try and prepare yourself, no matter how many times you tell yourself you can do something, none of that can really prepare you when you have to make a decision that could save or danger the life of someone.

"You can do it."

Wanda looked up to see Natasha's wet face, both from sweat and the rain they encountered face and green eyes which were filled with pain staring at her.

Wanda began shaking her head while her breath began quickening once Natasha's words reached her brain because now the situation only began even more surreal.

"I can't- I can't do it- I- I-I'm not trained for this- I- I- I can't," Wanda stuttered running her hands through her wet hair trying to calm herself because everything about the situation was hitting her full force and _oh God_ she doesn't know what to do.

What do you when one your mentors, the woman you literally looked up to for years, is bleeding on the ground of a cave, far away from any real medical help, and they're asking you to pull out something that could only make them bleed more?

"Wanda I know you're scared but I need you to focus," Natasha ordered through gritted teeth trying to keep her own breathing calm. The more she panicked, the more her heart would pump blood, and the more blood would pour out of her wound. She had to keep calm not just for her sake but for the sake of the woman in front of her. She had to be strong for Wanda.

"I need you to pull it out," Natasha said calmly closing her eyes briefly as she grimaced before she opened them to look at the panicked look on her teammates face.

"I- I- I- I- can't- I've never done this before," Wanda stuttered looking down at the wound noticing the horrible way the dagger seemed to enter deeper the more Natasha seemed to breath. The blood had soaked through her suit and despite it being dark outside Wanda could still see the red stain by the occasional lightening that flashed through the sky. Seemed the weather always agreed with their missions…

Natasha gritted her teeth against the pain because she seriously hated stab wounds. She always got a scar which always left a nasty reminder. The last scar being from an old friend. The bastard.

"I know- I know but the longer we wait the more difficult this is going to get," Natasha said taking deep breaths. "You can do this Wanda doing something you fear is overcoming something you must."

Wanda sucked in her breath knowing Natasha was right. She was the Black Widow for crying out loud of course she was right! It wasn't the fact that Natasha needed help that surprised her (everyone needed help somewhere sooner or later), it was the fact that she trusted her enough to help save her life that got to her. She never had to face this decision in her entire life. No one needed her in the way Natasha seemed to need her right now. No one knows the time nor the place where someone's life could depend on every decision the person trying to help make.

" _A lot people don't know or they don't acknowledge the fact that saving people isn't always easy, you get physically hurt trying to but that can easily be overcome… the toughest thing about saving someone is when you realize every choice, every thought and action you take can have a positive, or a negative effect on their life. And by saving their life… you either made it better or you could have ruined it for them."_

That was perhaps one, if not the most important piece of advice Clint had ever given her.

Every choice she makes from here on out will either help Natasha… or make things worse.

Wanda knew that if she pulled the dagger out they would have a limited time to get Natasha somewhere they can close the wound properly. Although she never sewed a wound Wanda was almost certain she could but at the moment she didn't have the supplies nor the right state of mind to do it. They needed to stop the bleeding and the dagger was currently their largest obstacle, they needed to remove it, _she_ needed to remove it.

Too many people have paid the price for her actions, actions she should have thought through carefully before doing them. She was not about to let the woman she looked up to, the woman who has helped her in more ways than she knows become one of the people whose paid for the consequences of those decisions.

Gritted her teeth and summoning whatever else she had left of courage she placed her hands on the handle of the dagger. Taking a deep breath she looked up Natasha who gave her a curt nod and Wanda pursued her lips in determination.

 _She could do this. She had to do this._

Biting the inside of her cheek, Wanda's eyes narrowed in fiery determination she hadn't felt in years she gave a quick yet hard tug, pulling the dagger out of Natasha who gave out a small yelp of surprise at the sudden feeling. Wanda caught her unprepared because she knew if Natasha tensed up in anticipation it would've made it all the more painful and all the more difficult to stop the bleeding.

Without wasting anymore of the precious time they had, Wanda used the same dagger to cut off a large piece of her pants leg and firmly pressed it to her side desperately hoping it would help slow down the bleeding.

Hissing and greatly resisting the urge to shoot something, Natasha leaned her head against the den wall and bit her tongue to the point where she tasted the familiar metallic taste of copper. It wasn't the first time she suffered a stab wound, she's had plenty in the past and she knew she would get some in the future (if she survived this at least). This was the first time however when Clint wasn't here with her telling her to woman up all the while making stupid and unnecessary jokes in order to distract her while their ride was on its way. She felt strangely nostalgic.

Wanda panted backing away once she felt Natasha's fingers replace her own on the material. Getting up she took a breath feeling a strange sense of relief. Looking down however she caught sight of the now bloody weapon in her hand and she quickly dropped it to the ground as though it was on fire. And in many ways it was to her. After all fire is responsible for burning down many things… for destroying what we care about.

"You did great kid," Natasha breathed breathing slowly and closing her eyes, her head dipping a bit to her side and yet through her haze of dizziness and exhaustion she still held a firm grip on the material to her wound. It some ways it helped her get a grip on reality. A reality she felt was slipping from her grasp as time passed on.

"I wouldn't say great but…" Wanda muttered refusing to look up. She knew what she would see if she peered up. She couldn't stop staring at her hands…stained red…

"I was trying to offer moral support," Natasha smirked opening her eyes.

Wanda's lips curled before they fell once more. She really didn't deserve whatever support Natasha was trying to offer.

Natasha smiled softly at the look on Wanda's face. It was hard to forget a look you've worn on your own face for years. Especially with the way Wanda was gazing down at her hands…

"It wasn't your fault," she told Wanda gently. If there's anything she knows about people, is that people make mistakes and sometimes those mistakes can end up with someone hurt. She was just glad it was her and not Wanda who suffered the blow. Sure Wanda got stabbed too but Natasha knew it wasn't deep and she'll survive. If it was Wanda who received the full blow there's no telling how her previous injuries would have taken that… and Natasha internally shuddered at the unavoidable outcome.

"You were there," Wanda muttered still looking down. "You know that's a lie."

 _Blood is dripping from the wound I inflicted…_

"Everybody makes mistakes," Natasha shrugged but immediately regretted the action since it caused her to wince and suck in a breath. Man, when she's better she's going to hunt down the man and he is going to get a bullet to the knee. A really big bullet.

"Not the kind of mistake I did," Wanda said hating herself for the way she handled the situation.

 _Down to the ground, leaving you…_

"You had no idea that man was armed," Natasha said strongly because she knew just how much this simple action of self-blame can affect a person down the road.

"You entrusted me to make sure all men, all five men were disarmed, you trusted me to have your back on this mission," Wanda sucked in a breath feeling that goddamn awful moisture in her eyes because she was really starting to hate feeling so low that she would cry. Since the death of Pietro, she's cried more in the last couple months than in her entire childhood, she didn't even shed so many tears at the death of her parents. "And I let you down."

 _The failure is mine, the guilt is setting in…_

Wanda should have made sure that man was disarmed. She should've seen the dagger, she should've done something. She shouldn't have been so careless. So confident with something that needed her utmost attention.

 _Nothing you say will change my mind…_

Natasha held in a groan of frustration. Looking at Wanda right now it was hard not to see a bit of herself in the young woman who was trying her best to be someone she thought she needed to be. She was turning into someone people needed but not the woman she truly wanted to be.

"We sort of have a similar back story you know," Natasha said looking at Wanda while still holding the bloody cloth to her wound. It still hurt like a bitch but she hoped she could pull through it. She had pulled through worst.

Upon those words Wanda's head snapped up.

"What do you mean?" she said softly gently going down to her knees in front of Natasha.

"Parents die when you're young, picked up by people to be used as an experiment, lied to so they could use you as a weapon, someone gives you a second chance, coincidently by the same person, you take it and you join the good side," Natasha said with a hint of amusement trying to hold in her smirk because God was this stupid stab wound starting to irritate her to the wound where she wanted to just go to sleep. She's seen enough movies to know where it would go if she did…

"We're not that different Wanda," Natasha told her gently.

"Is that why you've avoided me?" Wanda said trying but failing in hiding her the resentment in her voice.

Natasha sighed knowing that one day this conversation was going to come up. She knew she shouldn't have but at the time it seemed like a reasonable thing to do. Avoid the woman who not only made her relive the worst years of her life but reminded her of the scared little girl who only wanted to design clothes and dance, and to just be happy. In one way she completed one dream.

 _Hiding the truth is what I do best…_

"You reminded me too much on how I used to be like," Natasha said softly looking at her with something Wanda never thought she would see in the eyes of the assassin: compassion.

This wasn't the first time she's had somewhat of a heart to heart with a person, especially with an Avenger. In all of her previous conversations, in almost all of her conversations with an Avenger the conversations always helped her, helped them get over something from their past, something off their chest. It was a mutual understanding and every conversation has helped her grow as an Avenger, as a person. They aided her in the decisions that changed her life, in overcoming her fears and her pain, in doing things she never thought herself capable of achieving… and appreciating all the things, every little aspect of her life. Because she will never know how long she has before something takes away everything she has come to treasure.

But this time. This with Natasha was different from everything she's ever known before. Out of all the Avengers, Natasha's vision was the one that affected Wanda the most. To see something so personal as her childhood, the years, the people, the decisions that helped carve her into the woman she is today, the woman she was forced to be was something no girl should be. Natasha's past made her realize and come to appreciate her own past. She may have lost her parents in a horrible accident, but at least she had Pietro, her brother at her side in every step of the way… while Natasha had no one.

 _The pain is different but the demons are the same…_

"Full of anger, revenge, wanting nothing more than to see the people who did that to you burn," Natasha said with a voice that told Wanda she was remembering. Remembering a past full of just about everything that was enough to make a girl become a criminal, not a hero.

"I know what it's like to have everything one minute, only to lose it a second later, to have dreams and hopes only for it to be ripped away from you. To want a normal future and for it to change with one simple decision," Natasha recalled smiling softly. It's been a long time since she recalled this particular part of when she was growing up. Everything she gave up and not everything that was taken away from her.

Everyone knows the pain when something is taken away from them but no one seems to understand the agony of giving up a dream by choice.

"But I also know what it's like to have demons, to want someone dead out of pure anger and revenge," Natasha continued and when Wanda's eyes flickered down for a brief moment before shooting back up to look at her, Natasha knew she was going somewhere.

"I see the way you pretend among the other teammates," Natasha revealed trying not to smirk at Wanda's shocked look.

 _Behind a mask of lies, is how I live my life…_

"I don't understand," Wanda frowned but deep inside she knew. The Black Widow was never wrong.

"The same mask of pretend, the mask that you put on every day with a smile and a laugh, trying to prove to the word that you are happy and that you can get by and no matter what anyone says you follow what you believe is right not for you but for those around you… That was the same mask I used to wear my entire life," Natasha finished with a hint of sadness as her gaze flickered down for a moment. Admitting all of this was never really in Natasha's personality… but if she can't admit it, her fears, her mistakes, everything… then she never truly moved on like she says she had.

"I know you've talked to the others, Clint, Steve, Tony and I know you had contact with Bruce," Natasha said giving her a small glare. Not because Wanda had contact with the man she loved but because of the deception. Making lies are simple, receiving them is the hard part.

"I am so sorry I meant to tell but I didn't want to burden you and-"Wanda was cut off not when Natasha weakly raised a hand but when she caught the sight of a growing smile upon the older woman's face.

"We can have that discussion another day, besides there's someone else that needs to be present for it," Natasha said with a look just screamed that that person was in serious trouble. Wanda gulped, she knew exactly who she was referring too.

"I know the feeling of failing, of losing someone you love, someone you care about, I know what it's like to become someone you promised yourself you wouldn't," Natasha said leaning her head back feeling tired. She didn't feel the pain anymore, well she did, but it was more like a nagging sensation then the searing pain she felt at first. Now she felt tired, like she hasn't slept in days. Her eye lids were beginning to fall.

Wanda noticed the change almost immediately, she saw the way Natasha fought to keep her head up, the way her breathing was starting to get slower, her tired demeanor, everything about her just screamed that she wanted to sleep. Wanda has seen enough movies and have lived enough situations to know what would happen if she did.

"So why avoid me?" Wanda asked to try and keep her awake and selfishly have the question she been waiting for, for months answered.

"You were on a good path," Natasha sucked in a breath trying to stay conscious. Not just for her sake but for Wanda's as well. "I didn't want to ruin that for you."

"How would you have ruined it for me?" Wanda asked generally confused. The red head brought so much happiness into the lives of Clint and his family, to Fury's (who wouldn't admit it), to the team who looked up to her, to Tony (who would rather throw away his tools than admit it out loud), and of course Steve. Wanda didn't understand why… until the visions entered her mind again. She remembered everything Natasha feared when she entered her mind all those months ago. She remembered seeing a girl, a young girl around 12 or 13 years of age. At first she didn't understand and didn't bother seeing the full memory, now she wished she had because it seemed that, that was where most of Natasha insecurities were born.

"Her name was Nadia, she was always so hopeful, coincidently her name meaning filled with hope," Natasha said closing her eyes allowing her head to roll softly to the side.

"I met her a couple of weeks after I was brought into the program, before I officially joined," Natasha said with a faraway voice, like she was caught up in memories.

"We became friends, staying up all night just talking, well as much as we could without getting caught, she was the first friend I ever really had," Natasha sucked in a breath before wincing feeling a shot of searing pain in her side, she really preferred the exhaustion. "Before I met her I gave up hope of ever going back home, of finding friends… so when we met, her presence helped soothe the ache inside and she became more than my friend…she became a sister because she too understood what I was going through and she was a constant and loyal presence in my life since that day."

"One day we were training, we never were paired against each other," Natasha frowned trying not to let the memories she's been blocking for years. "You know how we trained, what we had to do to survive."

Wanda nodded remembering the memories. She knew just how horrid Red Room was first hand.

"One day, out of the blue, we were paired against each other," Natasha took a breath.

"I don't know what happened, I guess I just entered this place in mind where I would go to when I went up against the other girls, where I block everything out and just focused on getting it down, I didn't even remember that I wasn't going against any other girl but my sister," Natasha frowned her eyes scrunching together. "I can' really recall what happened after, something I can actually thank Red Room for but I can remember that sometime during the training she asked me 'why'."

 _The blood continues dripping, from the wound of the past…_

"For years I asked myself that same question, why stay, why become the Black Widow when I know what it means, why continue a life full of pain, death and whatever the hell else?" Natasha told Wanda before she opened her eyes to look at her.

"It took me a long time to discover but I know that it had to happen, as much as it pains me to say Nadia wouldn't have lasted long as the Black Widow, she had too much life and hope to become someone who lived off the death of others," Natasha said gulping down air. She was tired and all she wanted was to sleep.

 _No amount of healing will erase the scar…_

"And I know you have the same guilt," Natasha said opening her eyes to look at Wanda who was looking down knowing exactly what she was referring too.

"Outlasting someone you love… but you shouldn't regret having a second chance at life, at happiness," Natasha said closing her eyes again.

Almost immediately Wanda reacted, she's seen this, she's lived this, and she knows what would happen if she doesn't keep her awake.

"Natasha come on stay awake, don't close your eyes," Wanda pleaded getting closer and by now she didn't bother with whatever rule Natasha has.

She gently placed a hand against Natasha's cheek and immediately recoiled it.

Natasha's skin was cold… and not just because of the rain outside.

"Okay, okay just hold on I know we can get out of here just hang on," Wanda rambled through her pockets desperately trying to find the emergency communicator.

"Wanda- Wanda wait," Natasha feebly sitting up despite the pain and tried to grab hold of the panicking hands of the woman in front of her.

 _Finding the light of the hope within…_

At last Wanda found what she was looking for and desperately began tuning it hoping against all odds that someone would get the message, that someone would come and help them, help Natasha. They've tried this earlier but nothing came out of it. Wanda hoped that they'd have a better chance now.

"Hello can anyone hear me? I need help, please we have someone hurt, hello- hello," Wanda said through the communicator but the only thing she hears is static. Stupid storm.

"Hello please I need back up," Wanda said helplessly in the phone because she already knew. Deep inside she knew the unavoidable sickening truth.

 _Becomes much harder as the darkness consumes…_

"Wanda listen to me," Natasha practically ordered trying in vain to remove the communicator away from Wanda which only resulted in the young woman leaning back and away from Natasha's reach. Thanks to her wound the assassin couldn't move to far without receiving a burst of pain. "It's not going to work."

"Just because you gave up doesn't mean I will," Wanda snapped at her before trying once more in vain to try and get through. She had to. Her life wasn't the only one in danger, and to be quite honest she didn't really care about hers at the moment. If you ignore the stab wound and exhaustion and physical standards she was fine.

"Steve, Sam, anybody can you hear me?" Wanda tried once again but when the communicator began making static noises that's when Wanda began panicking.

This was their only hope of getting help. To let them know they needed back up and medical attention as soon as possible. As the hours began dragging out Wanda feared they don't have enough time to wait for them to declare them missing and then take the necessary action. If that happened she knew that they'd both be most likely dead.

 _Hope fades away, there's nothing you can do…_

"Wanda please," Natasha frowned resting her head against the wall in clear defeat.

She was always one to accept the horrible reality. She always cracked a joke so she'd go with a smile, or smirk or anything else other than a frown. She's seen too many people go with that look and to be honest she had no intention to be like them. She had no intention in going the way Red Room always wanted her to go.

She was trained from a young age in the art of death so she long accepted that one day she'll die. Whether it be in battle, on a mission, or from an assassination. She just never considered she'll die from a stab wound she received from a rookie. But deep down Natasha knows she doesn't regret it. Is she was to die one day she always wanted to die protecting someone.

"You really are a lot like her," Natasha mumbled feeling beyond tired and her eyes were shutting close.

 _Yet the past finds a way to illuminate the way…_

"She never gave up either, even when the odds were against her she always found a way to light the mood," Natasha frowned closing her eyes and slouching against the wall slightly. How the hell Steve survived a stab wound, three bullet wounds, multiple punches and overall physical exhaustion was beyond her. Her serum may be strong but it wasn't enough to cure something that caused too much bleeding.

"Do I have to crack some poor joke or critic an awful pickup line?" Wanda asked smiling tiredly feeling tears roll down her cheeks.

She still had hope but seeing Natasha give up lowered what little hope she had left. Now she only had a glimmer of hope. Small but it was still there.

 _Trying to make the outcome a bit more bright…_

"I've lived with Tony and Clint, I think I've heard enough poorly made jokes and awful pickup lines to last me a lifetime and beyond," Natasha smiled sadly. She might get frustrated with those two but she wouldn't change her annoying nerds for the world.

The realization hit her like Thor's hammer. She was never going to see them again. She was never going to yell at Tony for being an idiot or worry about him and see his smile when they would talk about Pepper or his projects, she was never going to see Clint or his family again or see the kids grow up, she was never going to get the chance to apologize to Bruce, never going to teach Thor human things…or see Steve again.

She was never going to say goodbye to the people she considered family… to the people who helped heal her broken heart and the people who gave her the thing she wanted most: a family.

 _Yet the blood is still dripping and a life begins to end…_

"Please don't do this," Wanda whispered desperately. She can practically feel the life seeping out of Natasha. She didn't get to see Pietro die but she saw how much it had affected Clint when someone would mention her deceased brother.

"You'll make it out of here Wanda," Natasha assured as she tried to give her a small smile. But no matter how small it came out it was still teary. Natasha had no regrets.

Not caring at all for personal space right now, Wanda inched closer to Natasha so she was kneeling in front of her and gently took her hand. If it was under normal circumstances Natasha would probably have winced away but there was something strangely comforting about Wanda's hand in her own. It was warm, soft and as much as Natasha would deny something like finding strength in another that was exactly what Wanda's touch brought her. It was comforting in a way she has only ever felt with Clint… the silent comfort of a person that you wronged in the past but in the end they ended up being the person she needed the most in the end.

 _The blood is on the ground what an awful end…_

"Not without you," Wanda stated and for the first time since the accident she felt a fire inside her she hasn't felt since she defied Ultron and ripped out his 'heart'.

Ever since she could remember she's always been protective over who she considered friends and family, of course before, Pietro was the only one who she considered both and even then he was a bit more protective than her. But since the death of her parents and brother, Wanda only took up the role her brother left behind and vowed she wouldn't lose any more of the people she now called family. As time grew so did the list of people she cares about.

Glancing her head to the side Wanda was able to see the storm finally stopped and she could see the faint rays of sunlight. Looking out now she remembered the promise she made all those years ago: _Never abandon the people who needed her, the people she needed as well._

"I know you think you won't survive this, I can see it in your eyes," Wanda began turning back to Natasha who was watching her with tired eyes and heavy breathing. As time went on she found it incredibly difficult to keep breathing. The pain in her side was growing worse and Natasha knew she didn't have enough time unless they got to a medic, which the chances of that occurring was fading as the rays of the sun grew.

"But I made myself a promise years ago, before I became HYDRA's guinea pig that no matter what happened, that no matter how bad the situation looks like and no matter what would happen to me I would never see the death of someone I care about. That even though they gave doesn't mean I will because as long as I live I will not just stand around and see people I care about leave me," Wanda stated strongly gripping Natasha's hand in a grip that was gentle but saying that she was not letting go anytime soon.

"I will get you out of here alive no matter what," Wanda promised giving Natasha's hand a gently squeeze. She never made a promise unless she intended to keep it. And right now this was a promise Wanda would complete no matter the price.

Natasha sat there and just observed. She observed the woman that almost a year ago had been nothing but a girl lost in the world so unfamiliar to her. A girl who made choices to try and protect not only herself but the only person who she had left to protect. A girl that made a decision to try and protect her country, her home…

"I was wrong," she whispered.

Wanda looked up surprised to even see Natasha speaking.

"About what?" the young woman frowned. As far as she knew it was very rare for Natasha to be wrong, even more rare for her admit it. According to Clint she's rather be Tony's maid than admit out loud that she was wrong about something.

"You really aren't like Nadia at all," Natasha said seriously making Wanda frown at her rather hurt.

How could she not be upset, saying that she reminded her of her friend was probably the biggest compliment she could have received from Natasha and now she was telling her that she wasn't anything like her deceased friend?

Upon seeing Wanda's hurt frown Natasha couldn't but smirk.

"You're not like Nadia at all… because you're more like me," Natasha revealed smiling softly giving Wanda's hand a gently squeeze as she watched the immediate effect it had on Wanda who frown slowly lifted up to reveal one, if not the brightest smile Natasha has ever seen.

"Does that mean I have to go seduce guys before I kill them?" Wanda smiled teasingly trying to get their minds off the grim outlook of their current situation.

She was rewarded by a very unladylike snort from the red head who gripped Wanda's hand a little bit tighter.

''I won't leave you Wanda, I promise,'' Natasha said meaning the words though she feared she was making an empty promise. But the grip on her hand tightened meaning Wanda took the words seriously as well. Both woman knew what it was like to lose those they cared about, it was the fear of repeating the pain that haunted them the most.

Sadly the moment didn't last because Natasha began coughing violently forcing Wanda to revert back to 'soldier/spy mode' depending on the situation… she liked to consider herself a mixture of both though.

Whatever Wanda intended in saying died off when Natasha pulled her hand away from her mouth to reveal that her once pale hand… was now stained red…

 _Red is the color of life and death…_

Natasha grimaced as she looked at her hand and she looked up to crack some kind of joke to Wanda to help get her mind off their situation. Her words however died in her throat when she saw the look of complete and utter horror on Wanda's face as she gazed at her hand.

The same look of horror Natasha wore when she realized she killed Nadia all those years ago…

 _Death is my friend she's been with since the beginning…_

"Wanda," Natasha croaked because the exhaustion of running and the coughing fit has officially killed her ability to speak without sounding like a wounded animal. Add that they didn't bring any supplies like food or water (it was supposed to be an in and out type of mission) and they earn only a few days to get help before they really become desperate.

Wanda gasped as she hastily got to her feet, ripping her hand out of Natasha's making the woman in question groan at the sudden jolt of pain.

It only added to the hurt look on Wanda's face upon realizing that she was still causing pain to the woman she looked up to .

Wanda grimaced as she placed a hand on her own wound which was starting to bleed once more. Not as bad as Natasha's but enough to make the place start spinning and for her to take a few steps back in confusion as to where and what she was doing.

Why did she even become an Avenger if she hasn't helped anyone? Why did she become something which is the complete opposite of what she was supposed to be? Why did she join a team that really doesn't need her? She can't fly, she can only take down so many bad guys, she doesn't have cool tech stuff attached to her, she doesn't have a freaking power gem on her, and she's too reckless, too stubborn, too- too- too

She looked down at Natasha to find her with her eyes closed, breathing heavily as she held the piece of cloth tightly to her wound that only seemed to grow redder with the seconds.

 _Red is seeping, it is mocking me…_

He was right. From the start her told her, warned her and she chose to ignore him because she was too blinded in wanting to what was right, she was too proud to admit to him something that he already knew.

Her breathing sped up as she recalled his snaring remarks, his persistent teasing and taunts.

 _" **You actually think people are going to admire you, you're nothing but a wannabe trying to prove to the world that she's important when in reality she's nothing."**_

 _" **She's only a scared little girl who wants to mean something."**_

 _" **A lost little girl who cries herself to sleep at night."**_

 _" **You think you mean something to them? The moment they don't need you they'll just throw you out and leave you to the wolves."**_

 _" **Pathetic and weak is all you'll ever be no matter how many times you try and prove yourself."**_

 _ **."A monster is what you are and a monster is what you always will be."**_

 _" **You're not a hero, you're some kind of witch."**_

 _" **Nobody cares about you, and anybody who does will only leave you."**_

 _" **You're nothing without those fancy powers of yours, Maximoff."**_

 _" **Run away and hide, the witch is coming, the witch is coming!"**_

 _" **HAHAHA Maximoff thinks she's one of us when in reality she's only a little girl who still lives in her little fantasy, oh I'm sorry, make believe world where she still has her parents and her brother still loves her!"**_

 _" **You know what they did to witches before?"**_

 _" **You don't help people, the only thing you will bring to them is pain."**_

 _" **I heard you fried someone's brain because you have mental problems."**_

 _" **They killed witches."**_

 _" **The only thing you'll ever bring to the world and to yourself is pain and death."**_

 _" **They hanged witches all over the world."**_

 _" **You're nothing but a monster hiding behind a face."**_

 _" **Burned them at the stake."**_

 _" **And when people find out about who you are, what you are… it's only a matter of time before they do it to you too."**_

 _" **Monster."**_

"Wanda!"

Wanda snapped out of whatever trance she was in to look at Natasha who was now fully awake but looking more alert and worried than before.

She was staring at her in complete shock.

Breathing deeply and trying to shake off the memories of him, Wanda looked down only to see her hands glowing a bright red.

Horrified that she was once again losing control of her powers, something that before she was always proud of being able to keep them under control. Seems she wasn't so good at it as she thought…

"He was right," Wanda muttered running her hands through her hair desperately trying to banish the teasing voices in her head. The more she tried though the more his voice echoed throughout her head, teasing her to become the person he thought she would be.

"Who was right?" Natasha questioned though she had a rough idea.

Wanda looked down and refused to meet Natasha's prowling eyes not because she felt sad or anything but embarrassed at the prospect of actually having being victim of it. To have believed it.

"Wanda," Natasha commanded softly feeling if she didn't otherwise Wanda would never tell her.

"He told me that the only thing I'll ever be is a monster," Wanda muttered as she kneeled down in front of Natasha with a frown. If it was up to her she would have deleted his memory from her mind. But every time she messed up on a technique, on some aspect of both her training and her life she was reminded of him.

Natasha sighed leaning her head back against the wall in understanding. Wanda's life so far has proven to be rather similar to hers.

"And you believed him," Natasha stated rather than asked because she knew herself that because it was so easy to believe whatever someone says because you yourself don't know what you are yet. it was so easy because you yourself believe it.

"It was sort of hard not to," Wanda muttered wringing her hands together wanting to just drop the topic.

"Whatever he told you, you were… you're not," Natasha gently told Wanda who glanced back at her with a forced smile wanting to believe her but finding in herself that she couldn't.

Natasha saw the clear doubt in her eyes and even if she wanted to say something, to help remove the doubt and lack of faith in herself, her wound decided in that moment to make itself known that it was not tolerating the cold temperature and lack of medical attention. _Bastard._

"I'm going to kill Steve," Natasha muttered feeling her head spinning and her wound aching in a _cure-me-or-I'm-going-to-continue-acting-like-a-bitch_ type of way… or the way only stab wounds act.

"A bullet to the knee or a serious ass whooping would do too," Wanda sniffed giving a sly grin at the prospect of seeing her mentor beat up her other mentor.

"Yeah maybe an ass whooping in front of the others would do," Natasha agreed with a sly grin of her own at the idea.

Both woman lapsed in a comfortable silence. Well, as comfortable as having a stab wound, being frozen to the bone and not to mention anxious to get out of here can be.

"I used to be scared of thunderstorms," Wanda muttered wrapping her arms around herself in a vain attempt to gain warmth.

"Really," Natasha muttered with her eyes closed feeling the sleepiness creep in slowly, making her eyes incredibly heavy.

"The thunder reminded me too much of the bomb exploding," Wanda said shivering ever so slightly. Now that the adrenaline was gone all the after effects were starting to take their toll on them.

Natasha's lips quirked up briefly imagining a young Wanda cowering every time thunder roared throughout the sky. She could easily imagine an equally young Pietro putting up a brave face for his sister in hopes of comforting her and helping her try and get over her fear.

"As cliché as it sounds, I used to fear the dark," Natasha mumbled her head feeling light and woozy. "Reminded me too much of Red Room," she said letting her head fall to her shoulder.

"I hate cats," Wanda smirked softly moving ever so slowly and carefully so she could move crisscrossed. It helped in ignoring her injury which seemed to subside but even she knew she needed medical help if she wanted to escape this ordeal without any devastating consequences.

Natasha hummed in question not even bothering to open her eyes or voice her question out loud. She didn't have the energy nor the will right now.

"The ones on the street hated me. Every time they'll so much as see me they hiss and try and scratch me before they run off," Wanda smiled instead of frowning at the certain memory remembering the feisty felines she hated growing up with. She strangely missed them though.

"They were probably the only ones besides my brother who would actually get close to me after my parents died though," she added feeling the need to draw comfort from the long forgotten memory.

"I strangely always wanted a cat though," Wanda revealed smiling ever so softly at her own revelation. A revelation she never even told her brother, though she had a feeling he suspected it.

"I know it's stupid since I'm training and I probably won't have time to care for it properly but it'll make the apartment feel a little less lonely," Wanda said feeling a loneliness in her heart. Like a blank, aching spot.

She moved out from Clint's a few weeks ago, he insisted her moving out after her wound had fully healed but Wanda didn't want to continue being a burden to him, even if he outright denied it. Even Laura insisted on her staying a couple more months until she was completely sure that she could take care of herself and keep up with expenses. Cooper and Lila downright begged her not to go but Wanda knew in order for her to mature and get more accustomed to the world she knew she had to go out and start being on her own. A completely different and foreign idea since she's never been alone in her life… literally!

She liked to consider that's she's been doing a pretty great job so far.

"I guess I just miss the company," Wanda mused wringing her hands together remembering the fun times she had when she was staying with Clint, those memories were actually the first that she has of ever having a full family. Of being home.

Wanda frowned when she didn't hear a replay from Natasha. Come to think of it, it's been a few minutes since she's heard anything from her and Wanda was starting to worry…

"Natasha," Wanda called out lifting her head to look at the woman.

What she saw did not reinforce her hopes of her being fine.

Natasha was slumped against the den wall, her head hanging to the side and if Wanda didn't know any better she would have thought that Natasha was simply sleeping. But because of the ordeal they went through and the wound Natasha received, Wanda knew Natasha would never, ever sleep on a mission no matter how tired or weak she was. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

"Natasha are you alright?" Wanda hesitantly asked as she slowly got to her knees and inched closer to the slumbering red head as her heart pounded in her chest.

With a trembling hand and her heart in her throat, Wanda inched her hand closer to take hold of the hand laying limply on her side. Gently grasping the hand, Wanda held Natasha's hand in her own all the while analyzing Natasha's face in search of some sign that she was okay.

"Natasha, come on wake up," Wanda said trying to swallow the lump in her throat but the longer Natasha remained silent and unmoving the larger the lump grew.

"Please wake up, you promised you wouldn't leave me," Wanda said as she felt the awful feeling of the tears running down her cheeks.

Her heart was hammering in her chest painfully as she took in Natasha's silent form. Her mind was blank and her she felt like she was under cold water; it was becoming difficult to breathe, her heart felt empty and cold, and everything was starting to spin as she was hit with the familiar feeling of losing someone she cared about.

She knew she couldn't go through the loss of another person in her life, and although before this mission, Natasha and her didn't really interact outside of their professional lives, the past few hours were some if not the most bonding and vulnerable moments she's ever felt. She didn't want to lose Natasha only now when they finally became what could be classed as friends. At least that's what she thought they are.

Climbing hastily to her knees, Wanda kneeled in front of Natasha and moved her hands to grab the red headed assassins head.

"Natasha, Natasha come on wake up, you can't do this to me, please don't do this to me," Wanda begged freely crying.

She didn't care if it would be considered weak. She's seen the entire death of her family, the death and pain of her people and others to last her the rest of her life. She didn't want to feel that heart crippling pain at the realization that she would never see someone she cared about smile again. To hear their voice every day, to learn and teach them something different. She knew deep down she wouldn't be able to handle another death, especially one she knew she caused. She didn't want to go through this again… not- not-not again- never again-God she can't go through it again.

"Please don't do this, I can't- I can't go through the pain of losing someone else, please I- I- I can't," Wanda openly sobbed letting her hands fall down to her sides.

The pain was starting, everything was spinning and she couldn't breathe. God she couldn't breathe! The world around her was a blur, she heard no sounds other than her sobbing and her entire body was frozen, and the guilt was suffocating her. Her tears were falling down, harder than she's felt since the death of her brother because this time she actually present.

"You promised you wouldn't leave me, you promised, you promised," was all Wanda could say because her ability to speak was currently fading.

This was all her fault, all of it was her fault! she began heaving desperatly trying to catch any breath she could, the face of every person she ever lost began flashing through her head: her mom, her dad, Pietro and now Natasha. Her heart ached, her eyes squeezed shut trying to hold in the tears but they only continued flowing and evven in the darkness all she could see is red. Red from the Natasha's blood, red from her blood, red covering her hands, red on the floor, red everywhere.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Wanda cried because it truly hit her that she once again failed.

Once more she was too late to save someone she cared about.

"Natasha!"

 _Red left it's mark, now its fading away,_

 _The gain of a friend is another heartbreak,_

 _Now the tears are flowing they can't be stopped,_

 _Life ends in death it's the way of the game._

* * *

 _ **AN: Let the reviews and PM's begin!**_


	7. Family

**Waving Goodbye and Welcoming the New.**

 _ **AN:** You have Star Wars ep. 7 to blame for the tardiness of this chapter..._

 _Thank you all for the wonderful support you have shown this story. For the ones who favorited, followed and reviewed a tremendous virtual hug and thanks! Enjoy the last chapter...though I may add later._

* * *

 _ **Blood make you related,**_

 _ **Loyalty make you family.**_

* * *

The rain was pouring down from the heavens above, as though they were mourning for a lost life. The drops of rain were hard, plentiful and when they crashed against her covered skin they managed to leave a slight stinging pain… but the woman paid them no heed as she walked down a path unfamiliar to her eyes, but the way her heart led her seemed as though she's visited the sight plenty of time in the past. A path etched in her heart for all eternity.

Her long hair clung to her face due to the pouring water and her clothes were already drenched but she didn't seem to notice or it was the lack of care that made her ignore the small fact. Her boots splashed the water that had formed the puddles on the soft soil beneath.

She walked with a steady step though she would be lying if her she said her heart wasn't pounding in her chest, ticking down the seconds waiting for it to explode. Her mind filled with both happiness and dread.

For the first time in months she was actually completely out of her uniform and in black pants and a raincoat, since she actually bothered to check in the weather broadcast for the day.

In her hand she held a small bouquet of flowers. She knew it wasn't an important thing but the small insufficient detail would mean a lot to them. Sure in a few days the flowers would shrivel up and die and leave a mess of their fallen petals all over the place… but Wanda knew that it was important because to her it meant she could give at least something to make the place look prettier and more, homely.

Finally, she came to a stop in a small clearing surrounded by trees. Taking a breath to try and calm her nerves down she walked up to the where the black stone was. She breathed a sigh because she knew the others wanted to do something bigger, something more special to honor the memory but Wanda had a feeling that this small space, this place surrounded by trees and a clear view of the sky (when it's not raining) would be exactly what they would want.

Kneeling down Wanda gingerly placed the flowers down on the ground before she leaned back swallowing down her nerves. You couldn't really blame her, she's never done something like this before and as much as she hates to admit it she's been kind of postponing the whole thing for some time. She knew it was wrong but she still didn't want to face reality completely.

After some time, she finally summoned the courage to face it and go to the place she's been both dreading and anxious to see.

"Long time no see huh?" Wanda joked which was her typical way of greeting friends these days (of course the only friends she really has were first co. workers but after having to see them every day and train with them every day she's learned a lot more about them).

"So how's the weather down there, moist and humid?" Wanda shyly revealed wringing her hands in her lap trying to come up with something else to say but the nerves made it difficult to come up with something casual. She's never really had a one-sided conversation before.

"To be honest I don't even know what to say and the sad pathetic joke you just heard was kind of a way to try and make the atmosphere a little less tense," Wanda forcibly smirked trying to gain some control of the emotions she's been holding in since it happened. Clearly she was failing but at least she could say she tried right?

"According to Steve, who actually has some type of experience at this sort of thing, said to just… say what comes naturally, what's easy and what I want," Wanda said this time fiddling with her fingers looking around at everything and at anything but the stone.

"So I guess I should tell you that my life is going great, sure the occasional mission would be a total bitch but it's been good," Wanda pursued her lips in concentration.

She licked her lips trying to come up with something else to say. Her mind once full of things to say, so many questions and whatever else was now completely void and empty and she was at a loss. Never in her life had she done something like this. She felt out of place in a crowd she doesn't belong in.

"You never liked lies," Wanda said finally dropping all pretenses. Whatever jokes she had died in her mind, whatever lies she had died in her throat and whatever tears she had forming in her eyes dried before they could escape her. She had to be truthful. She always was truthful in life and she wasn't about to make up lies.

"You never liked it when people kept things from you especially if it was from someone you knew," she said finding her voice and feeling her mind at ease, for the first time since it happened.

"So I'm going to be completely honest with you because that's what you deserve," Wanda revealed.

Maybe the reason she never wanted to come here was because she would finally come face to face with an event that marked her life.

When something life changing occurs to you, it's something that can't be so easily forgotten and you can't change your life so quickly to adapt to it. The time and the energy are emotionally draining as they are mentally. You get stuck with the 'what ifs' and the 'whys' and the 'what could've happened' and just about anything else your subconscious can (and most likely will come up because it's a bitch like that) to only torture you more. Constantly running through your mind all day making you question the decisions you take because you become fearful of the consequences if you make the wrong one. You no longer live the carefree and somewhat normal lifestyle you had because now… now everything changed. Everything you knew changed and you're left with the feeling of what happens now.

Maybe she didn't want to come because some utterly crazy part of her wanted to still believe that it didn't happen. That it was all some messed up and made up dream and when she would walk down to breakfast they would be right there laughing with the rest and acting as if they were home, which in way they were.

But every time she did… she was always hit with the bitter feeling of disappointment.

"I was angry, for so long," Wanda said feeling this immense feeling of liberation at finally saying the words she's held back, the words that were always at the back of her mind, always bothering her and urging her to be revealed but she always held her tongue. Even now, she still felt a small pang of guilt for blaming them for something that was completely out of their hands.

"I know it's unfair to be angry at you for something that isn't your fault but I was," Wanda began. "I felt betrayed because you left, sad because you left, angry because you left and guilty for being angry at you for leaving."

Wanda took a breath as she looked down at her folded hands in her lap as she leaned on her knees. She was still being soaked by the rain that continued to pour and by the looks of it wouldn't be letting up any time soon. She didn't mind. Now she had an excuse as to why her face was wet.

"I didn't want to feel this way but I couldn't help myself," Wanda said taking deep breaths.

She raised her gaze to look up at the stone.

"You left me," Wanda finally let out feeling her chest tighten inhumanly possible. The pain inside her chest seemed to vanish, replaced with something she could only describe as hatred.

"You promised you wouldn't leave me but in the end that's exactly what you did," Wanda frowned sniffing.

She didn't want to continue because continuing meant revealing everything she's tried to hide. All the pain would come pouring out. All the anger would be unleashed.

"I didn't want to feel this way about anybody especially about you but sometimes you can't help feeling what you're feeling," Wanda said before she sighed in pure frustration.

She rubbed her hand across her forehead trying to keep her temper in control. She felt like all she was doing was repeat herself and she was starting to wish she planned a type of speech before she came here. Yet again she was reminded she didn't even plan on coming here at all today. It was just a spur of the moment type of thing. She shouldn't even be out here now that she thinks about it but instead inside resting. When Clint finds out where she is he'll most likely keep a closer eye on her. Which she always pretends to loathe but secretly loves knowing someone had her back.

Wanda hastily stood up and began to angrily wipe away the treacherous tears that managed to sneak past her defenses. She didn't want to go back to base soaked and with red eyes. Everyone would know and she didn't want anyone involved in her business. It took her a while for everyone to stop walking egg shells around her, to stop avoiding her for fear of her hexing them (from what she's heard at least) and she didn't want to be treated like a porcelain doll once more by the senior members. It took her a while to build her defenses up and she wasn't about to let some moment of weakness ruin it.

"I don't know why I came here this was a mistake I- "Wanda began before she stopped to hastily turn around trying to get her bearings straight.

She didn't want to be here. She felt all kinds of emotions as she stood there, in the rain, soaked to the bone: alone, betrayed, angry (though she wanted to deny it) and as much as she hated to admit it; vulnerable.

On her last mission she swore she would cut off her emotions when she would go on missions, she learned the hard way that feelings could potentially compromise a mission and quite frankly she was getting sick of feeling so down. For once she wanted to be the one in control, the calm one and to put it as only Tony can; bad ass.

When she told Clint her dilemma he reminded her of a very small but apparently important detail concerning her plan: her emotions were linked directly to her powers (a fact that was proven correct when she let out a lethal wave when she felt her brother's death). The stronger she felt the stronger her magic seemed to have an effect. Which could be the reason she was able to use her magic to subdue all 4 Avengers the first time she met them, she's done it on humans before yes, but never on a God or a Super Soldier. She would've gotten Clint too if he wasn't ready for it. Hate was an emotion strong enough to surge her forward in her plan to help Ultron and continue with the mission after the loss of her brother.

Since the last mission she hasn't been doing much training, spending time with her team mates or even her "mentors". She hasn't been doing anything really but, "exist" so to speak. Eat when needed to, speak when spoken to and her dreams are always haunted with every mistake she ever made. The past few weeks she's been trying to avoid sleep which only resulted in her nodding off in meetings, training exercises, she's also been growing bags under her eyes and her interest in things she once enjoyed were starting to lack.

Steve let (forced) her to take a leave of absence from the team, she moved back into Clint's home upon his insistence (and to the insistence from Lila, Cooper and Laura who she missed terribly) and Tony was insisting time with her and as flattering as it was so was Pepper. But after what happened with Natasha, Wanda wasn't so sure she was ready to make new friends just yet.

"I'm afraid," Wanda finally said closing her eyes and bowing her head causing her hair to fall around her like a curtain, a wet curtain.

"It seems like every time I change the course of my life it leads me in a different direction then those I have come to care about," Wanda breathed flashing back to her parents, her brother…and the last mission.

"I hate saying goodbye but I loathe letting someone go without saying goodbye," Wanda sniffed hugging herself once more trying to provide herself the comfort only she could offer herself right now. No one knows she's out here after all and even if they did she had a feeling they wouldn't want to interrupt her.

She looked down at her boot covered feet surrounded by mud and puddles. She hugged herself just a bit tighter as she replayed everything that occurred in her life in the past year. The feelings she's felt at the causes and consequences of those events flooded her like a dam had just broken.

Looking up Wanda realized the true meaning on why she avoided this particular sight for as long as she had. Coming here and saying everything she had (or was tying to say) meant more than just reliving herself of the things she still couldn't bring herself in recounting to her therapist...coming here and, letting go meant exactly that, _letting go._

"I have to let you go," Wanda whispered falling to her knees.

Wanda pressed her hand to her lips for a moment before gently placing her hand on the engraved name:

 **Pietro Maximoff**

 **Cherished hero, brother and friend.**

She purposely took long, deep breathes to calm herself down. She's worked too hard in keeping herself together all this time to break down here of all places. Of all the people who she wanted to be proud of her, her brother was the up-most person she wanted to prove herself too. Growing up he was the strong one, the one she could always turn to, the one who held her together when everything around her was burning down slowly. At the time, when they were in HYDRA, she thought Pietro was her present and her future and that as long as she had him by her side they would change their home for the better. Moving mountains seemed small compared to what they wanted to accomplish and as twins they were destined to be together. Family always finds the other in unexpected places, they would find each other even if they were a galaxy far, far away and the bond would always be there.

Looking up now, Wanda understood. It sent a sharp pain through her because now she knew.

Pietro was her past, a fond memory... but he was no longer part of her present nor her future. He would always be with her, she knew this and accepted it. However she knew that if she kept holding onto his memory that were filled with what-ifs she would never move on, continue her life. She had to remember him in a way she felt was the right way to honor her dead brother. A bright, protective, hilarious, sarcastic, fun-loving and absolutely the most down to earth person she has ever had the honor of spending the majority time of her life with. She couldn't have asked for a better brother and she missed him, but the longer she held onto to her memories of him like he was still alive was only causing herself more pain. Coming here was the kind of wake up call she needed to start continuing her journey as her own person now. She had to start separating the Wanda that came from Sokovia, the one with the loving family and brother before everything changed with an explosion from the woman who exited not the door of the house but the lab from which she got her powers. That moment would always be the one which marked her with a different path then that of which she thought she was supposed to take.

"You will always be a part of me, brother, but now I have to take a different road, a road that you can't chase after me this time," Wanda sniffed managing a watery smile. "No matter where it may lead me, just know I will always, always love you."

Wanda turned her head and with her other hand wiped at her eyes, which were surprisingly dry at the moment. She retracted her hand from the grave before she slowly got up.

"Goodbye brother," she said finally saying the words she was never given the chance to say. Now she was.

Wanda took a breath and she noticed that she felt... lighter in some way. The one true regret she allowed herself to have was not getting the chance to say goodbye to her brother. In some way she just did.

Through the rain she let out a small laugh and a bright smile decorated her face.

After all they say rain is refreshing, like it's ridding of you of all your pain and sorrows.

* * *

Wanda slowly opened the front door to the Barton household... only to be met with pitch black.

After a year of training she immediately went on defense, she should've known better.

"Surprise!"

The multiples yells that came out of nowhere and the house being flooded in light were the causes of Wanda's surprisingly pitched scream as she flew back against the door, desperately trying to recover from the fright of her life (and she's seen a lot of things in the past year).

"Auntie Wanda!"

She wasn't expecting to be attacked by both Cooper and Lila, holding onto her like they were afraid to let her go. But the warmth that radiated from them and the smiles on their faces made it worth not being able to breath. She's forgotten how much these kids brightened her life from the time she was away and with them around it was hard to stay mopey, as they put it.

"Okay kids let your Aunt breathe for a moment or you're going to kill her before she even opens your gifts," she heard Clint's voice from somewhere. His voice seemed to snap some sense into the kids that they were suffocating her and they let her go almost instantly. That didn't mean that they weren't done.

"Come on Auntie Wanda you took forever and Uncle Thor almost began to eat the food," Lila said grabbing her hand (she seemingly chose to ignore her current soaked attire).

"What's going on?" Wanda lamely asked as she allowed Lila to lead her to the dining room only to be greeted by not only her current team members but the original Avengers.

"You really didn't think we would know did you, Little Witch?"

Turning her head Wanda was met with the (welcoming?) sight of Tony Stark walking up to her with his trademark smirk.

"Wouldn't know what?" Wanda said gently slipping her hand from Lila's, who didn't seem to mind all that much since she was too busy running around seemingly giving orders to those around her.

"She's playing stupid because of you Rogers," Tony accused stepping aside as the Captain rolled his eyes at the accusation.

"Happy Birthday Wanda," Steve ignored Tony as he drew Wanda into a hug which she returned feeling mildly guilty for probably getting his shirt wet, not that he seemed to mind at all, he couldn't even get sick so, whatever.

"How did you find out?" Wanda asked as both separated but Steve still kept an arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"We had... inside help," Clint grinned as both he and Laura exchanged smiles as they stood in front of the doorway.

"Let me guess...Maria," Wanda grinned trying to contain her excitement. Her grin only grew as she caught sight of Nate attempt to follow his running siblings. She was grateful to be able to witness him grow up.

"Nope, not Maria though she does sends her congratulations," Tony shook his head with a teasing smile. Pepper stood to the side with an equal teasing smile and she wasn't sure that was a good sign.

Wanda frowned at the knowledge that it wasn't Maria that spilled the secret. As far as Wanda was concerned Maria was the only one who read her complete file. So knowing Maria didn't spill meant that someone must have read her file, and not the file where her powers were concerned but her personal information file.

"Someone who, who couldn't wait to see you," Clint smiled only raising Wanda's confusion. As far as she knows the only people who really like her are in the room. Though after her stunt in the mall she has earned fans, not as much as Iron Man though but she seriously doubted that ANYONE could have more fans than Iron Man.

Sharing another smile both Clint and Laura stepped away from the doorway to reveal the last person Wanda thought would be here.

"Natasha," Wanda breathed hardly believing her mentor was here, she was standing, she was okay, she was smiling. _She was here._

"Hey kid," Natasha smiled at her with that smile that was typical Natasha.

With a choked sob Wanda broke the embrace between Steve and her and rushed to the woman she thought she lost all those weeks ago.

"I thought you were recovering," Wanda said amidst her soft sobs holding on tightly to the red head she's come to care about.

"Yeah well I got bored and though I managed to escape the med center it seems I wasn't able to escape Captain Protective," Natasha said separating from Wanda but keeping her hands on her shoulders as she sent a glare over to Steve who held up his hands in mock surrender.

"The doctor still hasn't given you the all clear and you shouldn't even be here Natasha but-"

"In the med center recovering from your wounds," Natasha mocked rolling her eyes at Steve's 'lesson'.

"Loosen up Steve it's a party and I'm not going to pass out so you could stop sitting at the edge of your seat," Natasha glared at his protectiveness over her.

"I'm not sitting," Steve grinned at her innocently earning yet another Natasha eye roll.

"Smart ass," she muttered before turning her attention back to the woman who was happily watching the banter between the two people she missed the most.

"You really thought you could keep this a secret, well you can't kid, sooner or later one of us will find out," Natasha teased her giving her cheek a soft stroke which to some would have been out of character for her but Wanda quickly has come to understand that Natasha wasn't big on physical touch unless it was someone she trusted. And besides from what she just said, Wanda didn't doubt it, with two expert spies, a man who can hack in just about anything, a man with outstanding determination when he puts his mind to it and a God who had eyes watching over, Wanda doubted she can hide anything from the team.

"Okay, okay we're all really happy Wanda's here but I think we can hold off the celebration until she gets into clothes a tad more comfortable, and not to mention dry," Laura said but her tone left it impossible for anyone to really disagree with her. Not that anyone would since Wanda was sure they were here for some part of her pregnancy.

Wanda sent her a thankful look because although she was happy to be here surrounded by her friends, her noticeably soaked clothes were starting to itch and become increasingly uncomfortable.

Slowly detaching herself from Natasha, Wanda sent everyone a quick smile before she headed upstairs to get out of the clothes.

* * *

Wanda stood in front of a mirror looking at her appearance. She was never really a vain person, far from it her looks were something she's never really bothered with but she wasn't looking at herself to see how she looked like but rather how she _didn't_ look like. Her hair was no longer kept in buns or ponytails but left to fall freely around her shoulders, her makeup was something that hasn't really changed remaining light on her face, her clothes were something that mildly changed since she opted to try styles she's never tried. She was no longer the girl filled with hopes and dreams growing up in Sokovia with the loving family, she wasn't the woman filled with anger and a thirst for vengeance, determined to help her country. Looking at herself in the mirror her physical changes might have been minor but her internal changes were enormous. She liked to think she's come a long way from the little girl that she was, to the woman she was slowly becoming.

She was no longer trying to be Wanda Maximoff, perfect daughter, or Wanda Maximoff- one of the HYDRA twins but she was trying to be _Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch- Avenger._

Wanda smiled at her appearance because she was finally free to be the person she was striving to be. Saying goodbye to Pietro was somehow holding her back, not in a bad way of course, never in that way, but in way were where she wasn't able to grow as someone because she was still pretending to be someone she wasn't anymore. Letting out everything at his final resting spot was her own way of letting go, of saying goodbye. Goodbye to her family, goodbye to her home, goodbye to her brother.

Like she recalled in the forest the feeling of being free was something she hasn't felt since she was a little girl and it was a feeling she was hoping wouldn't leave her anytime soon.

"Time to mingle, Wanda," she told herself smiling not at how she looked, but at how she _smiled._

Taking a breath she turned and walked out the door going back to the people who made her life worth something.

Walking down the stairs and stopping at the bottom she was met with the welcoming sight of everyone laughing, joking, smiling and in general high spirits.

Wanda looked over at Clint who was standing besides Laura laughing at something that must have been said within the group. She might have lost a brother but she gained one in him. One who became someone she could trust and would defend until she no longer could. Clint was the first person who believed that she was meant for more, that she was more than what she making herself out to be and it was thanks to his support that she was becoming the woman he must have believed she always was. He was her brother, perhaps not by blood, but by bond and she anticipated the moments where they would go outside on the porch and chat about anything and everything that entered her mind, helping him with the repairs and improvements he's supposed to do around the house and being able to laugh around his family which she was slowly beginning to think of her own.

Switching over to Thor she was pleased to be met with a widely grinning God. Though she might not have many bonding moments with him she does fondly remember the first friendly conversation she's had with him. He kept true to his promise and when he returned from his trip to Asgard they shared stories and pop-tarts late into the night. Every time she'll eat a pop-tart she'll be reminded of one of his outlandish stories. He's the uncle she doesn't remember having and awaits eagerly for his arrival because it meant stories and laughter.

Just because Bruce wasn't here in person didn't mean he wasn't in on the secret. She supposed it answered the mysterious message she received from one Mr. Green earlier today wishing her a special good day. At the time she didn't put much thought into the message, she knew it was from Bruce instantly (the name was a dead giveaway) but why he chose today of all days to communicate with her was a mystery until she arrived home. Now her question was answered and she made a mental note to thank him. Although, like Thor, she didn't have much time with, she considered him a type of cousin, the smart cousin who always helps you when you need it but when you need a time to relax... he would be there waiting for you at the table with stacks of board games just waiting to be played (though he beat her in Scrabble you kicked his ass in Monopoly).

Tony, her relationship was Tony was defiantly something that surprised everyone. After the inicial hate wore off she understood why some generally disliked him, his ego and sarcastic comments tended to ward people off and yet, if you manage to look past it you'd understand that those were just his barriers. They shared more in common than she thought and if asked she would strongly disagree that it was thanks to him that she didn't have to go see her therapist so much. They watched shows just to judge them and point out their flaws and sometimes they annoy Pepper but Wanda's caught sight of the grinning strawberry haired woman as she walked away so she couldn't be _that_ mad. Every time she returned from visiting him, her teammates always commented that she was more sarcastic. Cousin was what she thought he was in the beginning but the more time they spent together (tinkering with things and laughing) the more he became her brother. He knew what to do when she had a mild breakdown and since then he's been more updated on her therapist visits. In every visit she'll go, he'll always be right outside waiting for her to take her somewhere to take her mind off it. He became protective of her and according to Pepper only three woman have the honor of having him being protective over them. Their relationship has grown and she could only hope it would continue.

Finally turning back to her favorite (not official) couple Wanda soft smile radiated on her face as she gazed at the laughing (not yet official) couple who were sitting in chairs next to each other as they laughed and smiled.

Though her relationship with both was mostly built from respect, she knew deep down that she developed a trust for her leaders that only time spent building could make. Her friendship with Steve was something that slowly began strengthening since he came after her in Sokovia, or what was left of it. Though they didn't interact in the way she did with Clint or Tony, she learned new things from Steve, not just training and strategic techniques but he even told her of how he grew up and things that aren't mentioned in books or internet pages about World War ll, he even tried to teach her how to draw. They have moments where they'll laugh and it was a nice experience for both of them.

Natasha, well Natasha to be honest they were still establishing what they were. Wanda knew that when help finally arrived after the disaster that was the mission she wouldn't leave the red head's side. When Natasha went into surgery Wanda stayed in the waiting room wide awake, not once did she leave and she stayed vigil for the others who couldn't make it as soon. She even threatened the doctor when he refused to inform her of Natasha's status and Wanda couldn't remember a time she's felt so frustrated with anybody. When guests were finally allowed in, Wanda raced to the room and there she stayed until Natasha was able to begin to fully recover. She became more protective over Natasha than Steve (which was surprising in itself). Since that first 'heart-felt' talk in the den both women formed a kind of unbreakable bond and every once an while both would go for a cup of coffee or somewhere to get away from the boys. Being the only female Avengers they had to look after each other, and they do.

Both Steve and Natasha have taught her so much, not just in her training but in life. They guided her in a way that reminded her in a way... her parents acted before they died. Which had nothing to do with why she was playing match maker between them. No matter what Tony or Clint said.

"Wanda."

Wanda turned abruptly to where she heard the voice and she wasn't at all surprised to find Clint gazing up at her in concern. She was relieved to know he was the only one who noticed her. The others were still in high spirits and she tried to stifle her laugh when she saw both Lila and Cooper run between them, laughing with Nate right behind.

Clint gently detached himself from his wife who didn't seem to mind and walked over to her. Wanda watched the others before she turned to Clint once he reached her, choosing to stand besides her.

"I hope you don't mind the small party," Clint told her with a sheepish smile on his face. The truth was when he found out about the party planning he was a little cautious about the whole thing. He knew that if it was Wanda's birthday then it would mean it was Pietro's as well. He didn't want Wanda to think they were celebrating a life and yet at the same time be reminded of death. The look on her face told him he shouldn't worry about it.

"I don't remember having one," Wanda revealed with her eyes turning back to the party. "It's better than I thought it would be."

"That was the idea," Clint sighed in relief.

Wanda watched the gathering with a peaceful look on her face. She didn't remember a time where she was surrounded by so much light and happiness. All her life she's known pain and death, so to be witness of a moment like this... it was something she found she could get used to.

"Are you okay?"

Snapping back to reality Wanda turned to Clint who was watching her with a worried look. Like he was expecting her realize that this was something she really didn't want and that she wanted to leave and get far away from all the cheer.

"Better than I've ever been," Wanda assured looking back at Clint with a smile and a look in her eyes that reassured him that this was not bothering her or causing her pain in the slightest. That this was something she wanted.

Clint let out a soft sigh of relief before he gently wrapped an arm around her and brought her close. Wanda dug her head into his side and closed her eyes and allowed herself to pretend that just for a moment, _just a moment,_ that it was Pietro who's embrace she was in. _Happy Birthday brother, love you._

Opening her eyes Wanda was greeted by the laughter and warmth that surrounded the entire household and she found herself letting out a laugh of joy as she wrapped her arms around Clint and squeezed him tighter because she couldn't recall a moment in her life where she's felt like this.

"I'm happy," Wanda smiled against Clint's shirt meaning every word and she knew that if her brother could see her now he would agree and comment that he's never seen his sister like this before.

Clint smiled and held her tighter because this was exactly what every person in this room was aiming for. They wanted Wanda to celebrate her birthday not mourn it. To celebrate the opportunities that she's been given. To celebrate what she has.

Wanda turned back to the people and for the first time in years she realized, she was home.

That every mistake, every pain, every betrayal, all the losses, the heartbreak and heartache, the tears, the frowns and the cries all led her to this moment in her life where she was surrounded not by the heroes that the world considered them to be, not the people who have demons in their own ways and certainly not the people who she once considered to be the enemy, but by the people who repeatedly got beat down and yet they pick themselves up and punch back, the people who even though they suffered they managed to smile brighter than the people who have everything and the people who were not just her teammates, or her friends... but her family.

They weren't a team... they were a family.

 _I'm home._

* * *

 _AN: A little cheesy at the end but after everything I've been through I wanted some happiness. Thank you all once more and in the words of the jedi May the Force be with (I just keep torturing myself)._

 _Reviews are still much appreciated and loved 3_


	8. Broken

**SHE'S WITH US**

 **SUMMARY: Things were changing. Wanda found herself not liking the change. At all.**

 **AN: I just watched the new Civil War trailer (I highly recommend watching it) and I knew I had to write this. Consider this a kinda epilogue.**

 **Thank you all again for your wonderful support you've shown this fic that was originally a drabble but grew thanks to the love you've all shown. Thank you all once again!**

* * *

 **"When life falls to pieces, glue does't always fix it."**

 **Korey Miracle**

* * *

 **Steve Rogers**

From the moment Steve walks through the door Wanda knows something is wrong.

He's been doing this a lot lately, leaving out of no where and returning hours sometimes days later. They no longer talk like old times, so carefree and fun. They don't have fun sparring matches or share a laugh over stories. Now, now everything is much more professional and serious and Wanda finds herself no longer seeking his company.

Wanda never questions, never interrupts because she knows it's not her place. But the longer it's been going on the more she becomes worried. The face Natasha makes every time he comes back doesn't help. There arguments, which once were rare now have become more frequent and she's noticed that the once enjoyable couple could hardly stand being in the same room as the other.

The fact that Sam has been going with him and the trips have been taking longer worries her. Every tiny little thing has begun to worry her despite her best attempts to push it away.

She's heard rumors. Rumors about a man with a metal arm. She's heard about him while she was in HYDRA but she could never really be certain that she could believe in it. Now she wasn't so sure.

Looking over at Steve she saw something in eyes. She saw something... different as a man she's come to know as General Ross enters the room. The tension weighing heavy in the air.

And she wasn't sure she liked it.

* * *

 **Clint Barton**

She likes to pretend she doesn't hear the yelling. The yelling from downstairs that instead of lessening it's becoming more frequent that she knows she's not the only one listening in at night.

She wants to pretend that she doesn't notice the distance between Clint and Laura, that they're still the happy couple she's come to love, that Clint doesn't start leaving in the middle of the night and doesn't return until morning to take the kids to school or during the day, That she doesn't hear Laura break down and start crying. She wants pretend Clint hasn't taken out his bow, arrows and uniform or that he's been out "chopping" wood longer than usually.

To distract herself she's been spending more time with Lilla, Cooper and Nate playing games with them, watching TV or movies with them or even performing magic tricks for them.

She pretends to be fine. Pretends to smile, laugh and act like nothing is changing. She's pretending everything's okay.

The yelling quickly transcends from home to work and it takes everything in her not to cover her ears, but she admits to herself that at night when Clint's voice echoes through the house or when Laura's sobbing gets louder...she covers her ears, desperate to block them out, her eyes screwing shut tightly while she desperately tries to imagine happier times.

So she keeps pretending that everything is fine.

* * *

 **Bruce Banner**

Weeks have gone by and she hasn't heard from him.

Email after email, letter after letter, even call after call have been left unanswered.

She tries not to let it bother her, she tells herself he's busy (though a voice whispers that even then he would have sent something, anything really), and so she tries to busy herself.

But every time she sees someone with a lab coat on, or short black wavy hair or even glasses that lie on a table her mind instantly starts coming up with possible reasons as to why he's here. She becomes filled with hope though she knows in the end she'll just be left disappointment.

And it's become such a regular thing that she's surprised she even has any speck of hope left in her.

It doesn't stop her from sitting late at night with a board game in front of her all set and ready to be played.

She doesn't bother stopping the tears that cascade down her cheeks.

* * *

 **Thor**

Star gazing has lately become a habit for. Sitting outside late at night just watching the stars above. Not even cloudy night can stop her because she's been observing them for so long she's pretty sure she knows their positions and could imagine them.

It doesn't take her long to go from looking at them to talking to them: small things really.

Like the new things she's come to learn, how everyone is doing and even what new food she's tried.

She doesn't even realize that she's begun to bring pop-tarts with her and she would eat one but always leaving one besides her, hoping that by some miracle he'll show up, take it and begin telling her the stories he's promised. He never does and she tries not to let it get to her. Tries not to let the disappointment hit her hard.

She takes comfort outside when she no longer can handle the silence inside.

Talking about minimal things no longer helps her and she soon hears herself saying things she tries to keep to herself: the fights, the tension between the team, the pain she feels as she silently watches from afar as her family slowly start to fall apart.

He said if she ever needed him to just look to the sky and she does. She calls to him as she gazes up praying he'll hear her, if he does she doesn't know and she tries to convince herself he's busy too.

But after each failed attempt she bows her head and clenches her hands trying to hold in the tears that are burning in her eyes.

It's only until she collapses on her bed, when the yells begin and the feeling of loneliness fill her that she allows them to escape because it's only then that she's hit with the realization that she's slowly losing them.

It's far more painful and difficult loosing the people you love one by one than all at once.

* * *

 **Tony Stark**

With a shuddering sigh she realizes he's not coming.

She's been waiting for him far longer than she was supposed to but a part of her held onto hope that maybe he was late, maybe he had an emergency meeting that was keeping him from coming to get her so they could go and have their usual Netflix night.

Standing in the rain, she looks lost and it was how she didn't want to acknowledge the fact that maybe she lost Tony as well.

She thinks back to their fun nights of laughing, judging, making ridiculous comments and generally having a fun time over at Stark Tower, sometimes Pepper would come in and scold them to keep it down but it almost always ends with her joining in on the shenanigans they pull.

Somehow thinking back to those happy times only send her to a deeper depression because whispers in her mind telling her she won't be having those night anytime soon...maybe never at all.

Thinking back earlier today she chokes back a sob and hugs herself tighter as she recalls seeing Sokovia fall apart in front of her eyes. She hasn't thought sadly about her home for such a long time that when she saw it just, fall apart, she had to get out of there. She had to escape and the only person she could think of was Tony.

Sniffing hard and allowing the tears to fall she let's herself cry openly.

She doesn't care. She simply doesn't care who finds her outside of base, soaking wet and sobbing hard because they're leaving.

Because the earth beneath her is crumbling down and she doesn't know how to stop it.

* * *

 **Natasha Romanoff**

Wanda runs. She doesn't care that tears are falling down her face because dammit it she _can't_ loose her. Not Natasha. Anyone else but her.

She should've known from the moment Steve stepped through the doors that something was wrong. The devastated look in his eyes should have warned her. She doesn't remember what he said exactly or how he put it, the only thing ringing through her mind is that she's leaving. _She's leaving, she's leaving... she's leaving her._

Wanda runs as fast as she can because she can hear the car outside. Hear it as it roars to life.

 _No no no no please no._

"Natasha!" Wanda screams running through the doors taking a second to realize that it was too late.

The car was already speeding away along with the last person Wanda had. The last person she loves.

And even though she knows it's a lost cause she still runs. She can't loose the last person of her family.

The past few weeks she's put on a brave face, she watched with an expressionless face as Steve buried himself in work and disappeared far more often than before, as Clint starts picking up his bow more, as Bruce and Thor are still missing and Tony turning back into the man she feared he would become.

Natasha has become far more than her friend but someone she could consider a sister.

"Natasha please!" Wanda screamed trying to run after the fast moving car.

 _No._

Wanda ran after the car as far and as fast as she could but in the end the car drove away far quicker than she expected.

Slowly she came to a stop, crying because she couldn't stop the last person she cared about from leaving her.

She fell to her knees knowing this was it, her family was broken apart in two and she doesn't know how she could possibly fix... she wonders if it's even possible.

She distinctly felt two arms wrap around her but she didn't want the comfort right now. She wanted Natasha back, she wanted Tony back, she wanted her family back.

Roughly pulling away from the arms she stalked off to the one place she felt remotely safe to mourn her torn family.

The sky fell down, the ties are cut and the only thing left is the bitter feeling of upcoming war.

* * *

 **The Avengers**

Standing behind Captain America she tries to put on a brave face. A face that displays determination to fight for what she believes in, to fight in what she knows is right.

Inside her is another thing.

For inside she is torn. She sees Natasha with the face she's come to associate with the Black widow, she sees Rhodey and Vision; her friends and teammates...and Tony, his face full of determination and something she can't quite place her finger on. There's someone else too but she doesn't remember hearing about him or seeing him. The man with claws dressed in black.

She takes a quick glance around her and though she has Steve, Clint, Sam and someone she was recently introduced to as Scott or Ant-man (weird names) and the man with the metal arm or Bucky as Steve said he was named, she knows this is not where she wants to stand. Even if she knows it's right.

She doesn't like this. She doesn't like this at all.

Families are supposed to be together, to stand together. They're not supposed to fight each other, to stand on opposite sides, ready to do whatever it takes to take down the other. To let things tear them apart without trying to mend it.

Wanda breaks internally for this moment has finally revealed what she has feared: her family truly has broken apart.

Tony and Natasha stand on one side while Clint and Steve stand on the other, with both Bruce and Thor still missing. Her family is no more.

Taking a breath she prepares herself for what is needed to do for what she knows is right...though she feels a stab to her heart knowing she would have to hurt those she once swore to protect.

 _ **United we stand, divided we fall.**_


End file.
